The Parent Trap
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr. When Amy Weasley and Holly Granger meet at Hogwarts for the first time, they discover they're identical twin sisters. When they befriend each other, they form a plan to switch places and get their parents, Ron and Hermione, back together! (ch. 9 up)
1. Identical Strangers

**SD** ~ The scintillating world of Harry Potter belongs to Doña Rowling, and "The Parent Trap" belongs to Walt Disney pictures. 

**AN** ~ My second R/Hr movie filk! Okay, since I am more familiar with the 1998, Lindsay Lohan version of the film, that's what guide I am using. enjoy! ;-) 

**The Parent Trap**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

_The Three Broomsticks was buzzing with witches and wizards, young and old, in every nook and cranny, and the chairs were occupied at every single table that night. Magical folk all around the grand old tavern were laughing, talking, exchanging stories, and of course, sitting around tall, cold drinks. It was like one giant party, where everyone everywhere was having a great time._

__

_It was so boisterous_ _that the entering of three eighteen-year-olds would normally go unnoticed, but upon the particular arrival of these three, the entire throng of people in the tavern erupted in cheers and applause. Many of the younger witches and wizards jumped up from their chairs to throw glitter and Filibuster fireworks in celebration. _

__

_The three young teenagers - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger - exploded in a fit of smiles and laughter with the rest of the tavern, sitting down at their usual table near the back of the Three Broomsticks. Merely days ago they had celebrated their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and also the lengthy anticipation of the Dark Lord Voldemort's falling. _

__

_Besides that, there was more happy news to share. Ron and Hermione, though young as they were, had announced to the whole of the Three Broomsticks that they had decided to get married as soon as they made livings for themselves. And with Ron having been drafted to Britain's Quidditch reserve team and Hermione's secure position at the Ministry of Magic in the London, it seemed like the wedding date wouldn't be too far off._

_As the three best friends sat, celebrating with the crowd and sipping on butterbeer, many of their now former fellow students had passed by their table to congratulate Ron and Hermione and share a few words of happiness about graduation and Voldemort's death. Even Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers who had a shop in town, had dropped in. _

__

_"Hey you two, how about a souvenir picture for one of the best days of your life?" Fred had asked, waving a camera at them._

__

_Ron looked skeptical. "As long it's not one of those trick cameras of yours that squirts toilet bowl cleanser at the subject!" _

__

_Fred's shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'll get a real one," he said, tossing the camera in his hands at George and digging into the pocket of his robes for a safe one._

__

_"Say 'Fizzing Whizbee!' " Fred grinned, snapping the photo._

__

*** 

**12 Years, and 3 Months Later**

****

******* 

September first. Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters was its usual busy self; masses of Hogwarts students wheeling their trolleys up to the train, talking with their friends, saying farewell to their parents. There was also a voice echoing overhead, announcing that the Hogwarts Express would be departing shortly. 

Among the number of students heaving her trunk onboard the scarlet steam engine was Amy Weasely, though it appeared as though she were alone; no mum or dad present. As she leaned heavily against her trunk, trying to push it in, she mumbled to herself, "Okay, I can do it." She pushed some more, leaning her back against it. "Okay, wait. No I can't." 

Spunky and spirited, Amy was eleven years old and about to start her first year at Hogwarts. Her eyes were bright blue and her hair was a shiny chestnut brown. With a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and a cunning smile on her face, Amy was a girl hard not to like. "Stupid. . .stupid trunk!" She yelled, and turned around and kicked it. 

"Need a hand?" A voice behind her said. 

Amy turned back around, bringing into sight a girl with a single long braid down her back. "Two would be nice. Help me heave?" 

Working together, the pair managed to fit Amy's trunk into place. After the task was through, the blond girl looked over at her and said, "Hey, my name's Jenna. Jenna Larson." 

"Amy Weasley," she replied. 

Jenna's eyes widened. "Weasley? Like, as in, your dad is Ron Weasley? Chaser for the British Quidditch team?" 

Amy grinned. "That's my dad!" She said proudly. "Too bad he was too tied up and couldn't come with me today, or else you could have met him." She paused. "Hey, do you want to sit together on the train? Play some Wizard Chess?" 

"Sure!" Jenna replied, "But actually I've never played any chess at all before." 

As the two girls headed up inside the train, Amy said, "Well, gee, that's a shame. I need to keep in practice." 

Meanwhile, not too far from where Amy and Jenna had boarded the Hogwarts Express, two people, an adult and young girl, were standing nearby, wheeling a brand new trunk across the platform and chatting together. If one looked close enough, the passerby might notice that the older person had a scar over his right eye. 

"So, Holly, you think you're ready for your first ever term at Hogwarts?" Harry smiled. 

"I think so," Holly replied nervously, brushing off the black school robes she'd already put on. "I already feel a little homesick for Mum, though. Why couldn't she come with us today?" 

Harry put an arm around her. "You know your mum," he said comfortingly. "She's just a little busy at the Ministry. But you'll see her again at the Chrimbo hols." Pause. "Which reminds me. . ." He reached into the knapsack on his hip and pulled out a wide wooden box. "Something from your grandad. A brand new Wizard Chess set. Maybe you can find someone new at school to play with." 

Holly smiled and took the box, opening her trunk to put it inside, then Harry gave her a hand getting the trunk onboard the train. As she stepped out, finally, away from Harry, one might have found that she bore an extremely striking resemblence to Amy Weasley. She had the same brown hair - though it was a bit bushier, the same startling blue eyes, and probably even the same number of freckles trailing over the bridge of her nose. 

Holly Granger stared from the steam engine to Harry, and then gave him a tight hug. " 'Bye, Harry. Thank you for bringing me today." 

"You have a good time at school," he whispered to her, hugging back. "And I'll see you again at Christmas." 

Reluctantly Holly finally let go, only to find that Harry was winking at her. She smiled, and then the two of them pulled out their wands, pretending to fence with them. This immediately brought smiles to the young girl's face. "Touché!" Harry said loudly, a bunch of flowers bursting from the tip and flying out at Holly, who caught them. 

A bell rang quite suddenly, and the remaining students on the platform rushed to get onboard. Holly follwed, mounting the steps to get on, and waved out the window at Harry. " See you soon!" 

*** 

Holly felt like she'd been waiting forever. Her first day jitters had intensified when she'd approached the Sorting Hat with the rest of the first year students, only mixing with the confusion she'd been carrying when some other of the first years had called her "Amy." 

But besides that, Holly was only really concerned with what the Sorting Hat would say. Her dear mum had been in Gryffindor, and having taken after her mum, being in that particular House was what Holly really, really wanted. After Professor McGonagall had called, "Fawcett, Amanda," Holly knew what was coming next. Her name. 

"Granger, Holly!" 

For some strange reason, hushed whispers were heard around the group of first years as Holly stepped forward to have the Sorting Hat put on her head. And then Holly figured out why. Standing at the very front of the throng was - herself?! 

She jumped up from the stool before Professor McGonagall had a chance to put the Hat on her head, and the mirror image she was seeing of herself rushed forward as well. As this sight was seen by the older students, the Great Hall erupted into a mass of gasps. 

Amy and Holly gaped open-mouthed at one another, before the former finally recovered, being the first to do so. "Why's everyone staring at us?" She said casually. 

"Well, don't you see it?!" Holly exclaimed. "We're identical!" 

Amy just looked at her. "Identical, you and me?" She paused. "Well. . .maybe. Except that your eyes aren't as bright. . .your hair, urg. . .much bushier than mine. . .and those freckles! Well, just a little of Madame Melissa's Skin Foundation should fix that right up!" 

Holly glared at her, feeling annoyed, but Amy went right on talking. "Except, do you want to know the _real_ difference between the two of us?" 

Holly cut in. "Let me think," she said sarcastically. "Is it that I have a brain and you don't, or I have class and you don't? Take your pick!" 

Amy's face twisted in fury but before she could say anything more Professor McGonagall interrupted. 

"Thank you for that assessment, girls," she said dryly. "Now, may I return to the Sorting Ceremony, if that is all right with you?" 

Grumbling, Amy rejoined the throng of first years again, as Holly returned to her seat on the stool to have the Sorting Hat put on her head. 

"Ah, let me see," the Hat murmured, working its magic. "A thirst for knowledge. . .ah, and assertiveness! Always important. . .so. . .GRYFFINDOR!" 

For one of the first times that day, Holly felt a surge of happiness and relief as cheers from the Gryffindor table rang out and she raced off to join them. But as she sat down, Holly could hear more whispers about her looking exactly like Amy. Trying to ignore it, Holly set her concentration on watching her other classmates getting Sorted. 

But the fun she had watching this was short-lived as well when Professor McGonagall looked down at her scroll of parchment as called out, "Weasley, Amy!", and Holly glared again at her as the Sorting Hat was put on her head. 

"_Another_ Weasley!" He murmured merrily. "Plenty of vigor. . .of course, it runs strong in your family. . .some courage I see. . .so, it only seems proper, GRYFFINDOR!" 

More cheers exploded from Holly's table again, but she didn't join in. All she could do was narrow her eyes at Amy as she sat down, who in turn glared right back as she sat across from her. 

*** 

Almost a month had passed since the Hogwarts term had started but Amy and Holly were still very much at war with each other. Not only was it their squabble from the first day at Hogwarts, but one day during Transfiguration, a Filibuster firework had exploded in Holly's schoolbag, causing her to loose ten points from Gryffindor for creating such disturbance in class. Holly had been seething, which only grew to new heights when she saw Amy smirking at her. 

Not that Holly had taken it lying down. She planned to get back at that awful girl, and fast. So after lights out when Holly was sure Amy was asleep, she got out of bed, snuck over to the end of Amy's bed where she had lain her schoolbag, took out her Herbology homework and changed the paper to invisible ink, which would reappear after a few hours. 

So when Amy went to Herbology the next day only to discover that her paper was just a blank piece of parchment, Professor Sprout deducted ten point from Gryffindor for Amy having not completed the assignment. Then later on at lunch when the ink reappeared, Amy was confused and fuming, which Holly found completely funny, and so she waved down the table at Amy. 

Now classes were over for the day, and most of the students had retreated to their common rooms and dormitories as now dinner was over as well. Amy was among them, heading upstairs and chatting with Jenna. When they'd reached the common room and climbed inside they immediately noticed a group of first years gathered around one of the tables. Sitting at the table, across from a boy, was Holly. She was hunched over a Wizard Chess chessboard, fully concentrated on the game. 

"The chance I've been waiting for," she mumbled to Jenna. Amy was still angry from the invisible ink trick Holly had pulled on her and had been dying for some payback. "Come on." 

As the pair came closer, it was apparent that Holly had just won the game, hearing her say, "Checkmate," to the boy, who got up and left. "Anyone else up to a challenge?" Holly called out a moment later. 

"I'll have a shot," Amy said dryly, glaring at her. 

Holly shrugged lightly. "Go ahead, have a seat, Weasley." 

And then the game started. Castles, pawns, and bishops were taken minute after minute, neither girl taking her eye off the game, nor the expression of the other. As it continued, more and more Gryffindors were starting to crowd around the table as the game drew on longer and longer. 

Nearly all of the pieces were gone now, but nobody had quite won yet, and the tension was building higher. On Amy's turn, she paused before saying where she wanted what piece to go to, looking up at Holly. "Tell you, what I'm going to do, Granger. I'll make you a deal. Whoever loses has to jump into Hogwarts Lake after the game. Take it?" 

Normally Holly wouldn't see to breaking such rules, sneaking out after hours, but angry at Amy as she was, she snatched the chance. "Stellar," she smirked. 

But Amy wasn't done yet. " - And risk a little tête-à-tête with the giant squid. He won't hurt anyone, but I'll bet those tentacles are tangling good fun!" 

"Even better!" Holly replied. 

Amy grinned wider "Well, put on your swim fins, Granger, because -" She moved her last piece forward, "Checkmate." 

*** 

Amy, Jenna, and a few other Gryffindors accompanied Holly as they went downstairs, out the Hogwarts door, and down to the lake. Gathering around the small dock, they watched as Holly climb up onto the structure and walked nervously out to the edge, to jump into the water. On the way out, she kept mumbling to herself. 

"I'm so stupid, I didn't even see that move!" Holly cautiously toed the edge of the dock. 

"Well, you'll have all the time you need to mull it over in the chattering cold water!" Amy called triumphantly at her, laughing with Jenna. 

Feeling defeated, Holly finally held up her end of the bargain and dropped off the side of the dock and into the blackness of the lake. After another minute she bobbed back up to the surface, only to see that Amy and the others were quickly running off, deserting her. Fury welled up inside of her, but she didn't take much time to dwell on it as other emotions sooned engulfed her when she felt a large tentacle wrap around her waist. 

Letting out a terrified yelp as she was pulled out of the water, Holly thrashed her body about, trying to free herself from the squid's grasp. Finally, after a few moments, he let go of her, depositing Holly back on the grass. 

Wobbling extremely, Holly got up, wringing water from her school robes and her hair, dripping and soaked from head to toe. "Fine," she said icily. "If that's the way you want it, you'd better watch out, Weasley!" 

*** 

**To Be Continued**

****


	2. The Discovery

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Two**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

By the time it was after the Christmas holidays, Amy and Holly's feud was still raging on. Though they tried to avoid each other whenever possible (though it wasn't easy because they lived in the same House) they never missed a chance to play a prank on each other. 

Professor McGonagall however was not particularly amused by their behavior and the endless amount of points she'd taken from them had yet to halt their antics. So on this particular day when she'd arranged group work in Transfiguration, it was clear to her to put them together. 

Of course, neither Amy nor Holly was much pleased about this. As they sat together at the double desk, attempting to turn table-tennis balls into globes of the world, they suspiciously were quiet, gaining a raised eyebrow from Professor McGonagall. 

Holly glanced at Amy out of the corner of her eye, then picked up her wand to wave at her table tennis ball. After a few tries she hadn't much luck yet, and then midway through raising her wand once more, Holly was surprised as it turned into a large rubber chicken. 

Shocked, she dropped it and let out a yelp as Amy rocked with laughter. Turning to her, Holly grumbled, "Ha, ha. Very funny." She picked up her real wand and sent Amy's table tennis ball skittering across the floor. 

"All right! That's enough from the two of you!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed over the classroom commotion. Turning to Amy and Holly, she said, "Your behavior is shameful! You know what this means - detention! For the both of you! And you won't be leaving this room until I give you your detention slips," she added as the bell rang. 

Amy and Holly glared at each other as they were marched up to McGonagall's desk. 

*** 

Two nights later, an exhausted Amy - from scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing - and a physically drained Holly - who had wittled away the hours by sweeping up the owlery - were both dragging themselves up to bed together, not even bothering to trade an insult. After Holly gave the password, the portrait frame swung forward to admit them and the pair of girls slowly climbed through. 

Going up the staircase, Amy tripped on the carpet runner and nearly lost her balance, but Holly hopped up a step to help her. "You okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks," Amy replied gratefully. 

"Sure." Holly smiled back as they went up the rest of the way without any further words. 

As they both dropped down on their four posters, Amy brushed heavily against her nightstand, accidentally knocking a wooden box to the floor, which scattered photographs every which way. As she got down on her knees to gather them up, Holly did so as well, giving her hand. 

After a moment, Holly asked tentatively, "Did any of them get ruined?" 

"Only a few from one of my dad's Quidditch games," she replied, half-despressingly. 

"Your dad is on a Quidditch team?" Holly inquired. 

"Yeah!" Amy said brightly. "You didn't know? I figured you might have known by my last name." 

Holly shifted a bit, sitting Indian-style on the rug. "Well, I guess I don't get to see very many Quidditch games. I don't think my mum likes it a whole lot. Or maybe it's just because she's busy all the time. I don't know." 

Amy laid the pictures she was holding aside to talk to Holly. "Really? Where do you guys live?" 

"Oh, right here in England. In Bristol. There's a wizard neighborhood there where we live," Holly replied. "How far away do you live?" 

"Oh, me and my dad live just outside of Manchester. Our house is really nice and behind it we have a big orchard where me and my dad like to play Quidditch in," Amy told her. "I've got a picture of it here somewhere." 

Holly nodded, then got up and sat on her four poster, feeling a bit cold. After Amy had gathered up the rest of her pictures, she went to her trunk and pulled out a bag of Chocolate Frogs. Turning to her, she asked brightly, "Want one?" 

"Sure, I love Chocolate Frogs. I always liked to eat the legs off first." Holly giggled. 

"Really? That's the way I like to eat them, too." Amy crossed over to Holly's bed and sat across from her, unwrapping the candy she'd plucked from the bag. Relaxing a bit with her, she asked casually, "So what's your dad like? Do you get to talk to him a lot or is he always busy like your mum?" 

Holly took a frog. "I, uh, I don't really have a dad. Well, I reckon at one time I did, but. . .my parents divorced a long time ago. My mum almost never mentions him, either. It's like he just Apparated and never reappeared again." 

Amy nodded. "I know. It's nuts the way nobody stays together anymore." 

"Ditto," Holly put in. 

There was a moment of silence as the girls munched the Chocolate Frogs. After a few minutes, Amy spoke again. "How old are you?" 

"Eleven. But I'll be twelve next year, on June twenty-sixth." 

Amy coughed. "So will I." 

"Wow. How crazy is that?" The other girl proclaimed. 

"It's out of this world." 

Silence again. Holly chewed her lower lip for a moment, and then asked, "Amy, what's your mum like?" 

She shrugged, and then said quietly, "I dunno. She and my dad spilt up years ago. I don't even remember her, but I know she was really beautiful." 

"How do you know?" Holly whispered. 

Amy got up, picking up her photo box. "Well, a real long time ago my dad gave me a picture of her to have, that they had taken before they were married, and I still have it." She paused, going for the silver jug of water under the window. "Do you want some water? I'm little thirsty." 

"Not at a time like this!" Holly exclaimed, jumping up. 

"At a time like what?" She was confused. 

"Think about it, Amy! You only have a dad, and I only have a mum. You've never seen your mother, and I've never seen my father. You have only one picture of your mum, and I only have one picture of my dad!" Holly was ecstatic. "But then again, yours is probably a lot nicer one than mine. Mine's only a half of a picture, ripped in half. . ." 

Suddenly Amy rushed to her picture box again, pulling out a picture and holding it to her chest. "Mine's just like yours. Torn right down -" 

" - The middle," Holly finished for her, going into her trunk and emerging moments later with a photograph, which was also torn. Letting in a deep breath, she said, "Okay. On the count of three we'll show them to one another, all right?" 

"Yeah," Amy managed to muster. "One. . ." 

"Two. . ." 

"Three!" They said together, and held out their pictures to each other. Slowly they moved to stand next to each other, fitting the photos together like puzzle pieces. 

Each girls' eyes respectively grew twice their normal size as they looked down at the now-full picture, showing Hermione on the left, Ron on the right, both sitting together at a table and smiling happily at the camera. 

Amy blinked. "That's my dad!" 

Holly almost laughed as she looked at the left side of the photograph. "That's my mum!" 

The two girls turned towards each other, their eyes still wide. Clutching her heart, Amy said, "So, if your mum is my mum. . ." 

Holly was smiling. "And your dad is my dad. . ." 

"And our birthdays are both on June twenty-sixth," she picked up. "Then you and me are. . .sisters, Holly!" 

"Amy, we're not just sisters! We're _twins_!" 

The two girls wrapped each other in a bone-crushing hug. 

*** 

It was almost near dawn but Amy and Holly were lying awake. They had been for sometime now, each girl's mind reeling over the other half of their family they never knew they had. 

"Hey, Holly?" Amy whispered. "What's mum like?" 

Holly thought over her answer a moment before responding. "Well. . .she works at the Ministry of Magic, in London. She's head of the Department of Wizard Architecture office, and she designs homes and shops for witches and wizards. But she really likes to design castles." 

"Castles? Neat," Amy said. 

Suddenly Holly thought of something. "You know what's weird, Amy? Neither Mum or Dad ever got married again. As far as I know, Mum doesn't even notice that men exist." 

Amy laughed at that. "Yeah," she agreed, "Dad's never been close either." They were quiet again, both of them thinking that over. 

Holly was starting to feel drowsy, and was just about to let her eyes close when Amy bolted upright in her bed. "I have got the _best_ idea!" 

She sat up to look at her sister. "What?" 

"Well, you want to know what Dad is like, don't you?" Amy was beaming. "And I've been on tooth-and-nail wanting to meet Mum. So, you know what I'm thinking? I think we should switch places!" 

Holly was beside herself. "What?" 

"We can pull it off! We're twins, aren't we?" Amy smiled mischievously. 

"But. . .Amy, we're totally exact opposites of each other!" She exclaimed. 

"So what? You teach me to be you, and I'll teach you to be me!" Her sister pressed. 

Holly was deep in thought. "And if we switch, sooner or later, Mum and Dad'll have to unswitch us!" 

Amy was nodding. "And when they do they'll have to meet again. . ." 

"After all these years. . ." Holly was beginning to get the idea. "Amy, you're brilliant!" 

She smiled. "Naturally." 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Back to Bristol

AN ~ Long chapter alert! Thanks for your feedback everyone! Don't stop now! ;-) 

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Three**

****

****

****-dutchtulips- 

Amy and Holly didn't waste anytime getting down to business. The next afternoon after classes were over, they shut themselves up in the dormitory and got right on their plan to teach each other to be her. Sitting crosslegged from each other on Amy's bed, Holly pulled out a handful of photographs and was trading them with Amy. 

"Okay, this is Grandad. He's a Muggle, but he's really nice. He's a dentist, too," she said, handing a picture of an older, smiling man to Amy. "And this is Harry. . ." Holly passed a photo of a raven-haired man with a scar on his forehead. "He's Mum's friend and he sits with me sometimes." 

"Harry. . .Potter?" Amy exclaimed. "Wow, I think he was a friend of Dad's, too!" She took both pictures and studied them. After a moment, she put them down and pulled out a photo of her own and passed it to her sister. It showed a young woman long red hair. 

"This is Aunt Ginny. She lives with us and she keeps and eye on me and helps Dad around the house. Stuff like that," Amy explained. While Holly was looking at the picture, Amy pulled out a roll of parchment, which she'd drawn on it a diagram of her house. 

Holly looked up at it. "What's that?" 

"Map of our house," she replied, pulling out her quill and poking at different sections of the house. "Okay, right here's the living room, and the dining room's next to that but we don't eat in there too often. My bedroom's here, upstairs. . ." 

Amy had gotten to the orchard before Holly spoke again. "Now remember, I like to play Quidditch with Dad, so you're going to have to brush up on your game. . ." 

Holly was shaking her head. "I don't know the first thing about Quidditch, Amy!" 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, and then laughed. "Well, come on, then!" She exclaimed, dragging Holly out of the room by her hand. 

*** 

The weeks started to quickly pass and Amy and Holly were beginning to get a hang of pretending to be each other. They'd even pretending to be the other around some Gryffindors in the common room, and they had actually had them believing that Amy was Holly and Holly was Amy. 

Eventually it came to another afternoon in the dormitory were Amy and Holly were yet again, Holly teaching Amy the duel with their wands that she and Harry always did when they were saying hello or goodbye. Just as Holly was showing her how the bouquet of flowers came from Harry's wand tip, Amy stopped and stared at her for a moment, as if she'd just noticed something. 

"What's the matter, Amy?" Holly inquired, wondering what was up. 

"Your hair," she answered slowly. "It's bushy and all." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Well, you can't go home to Manchester with bushy hair! I never liked it like that and I had Dad magic the curl out when I was ten! You're going to have to let me do it for you." Amy started fishing in the pocket of her robes. 

Holly shook her head vehemently. "No way, I'm not using that Sleakeazy Hair Potion stuff on my head! There's no way I'd be able to put all of it in my hair everyday!" 

"No, no!" Amy exclaimed. "You don't have to! I know how to use the spell that Dad used on me!" She pulled out her wand. "Just sit down and hold still." 

"Are you sure?" Holly asked tentatively, dropping down on her four poster. 

"Trust me!" Her sister replied brightly. Pointing her wand at Holly's head, she concentrated for a moment and then uttered, "_Perfectus_!" 

Immediately Holly's hair jerked out in all directions as if she'd been electrcuted, and then it went lofty again and dropped, straight and sleek, against her shoulders. 

"There, I did it!" Amy exclaimed. "Get up and look!" 

Holly rushed towards the mirror on the other side of the room, gazing into it for many moments as if she didn't know whom she was seeing in it. Ironically enough, the mirror murmured to her, "Lovely hair, dear." 

Suddenly Amy appeared in the mirror next to her, and Holly's eyes went wider as she realized they now looked pretty much exactly alike. "This is so wild!" 

"Hey, you never looked better!" She said facetiously. 

Then they both laughed. 

*** 

It was hard to believe, but at last the Hogwarts term had come to an end. Amy and Holly, who had dressed back in usual Muggle clothing as they were both accustomed to when they weren't in school, were each dressed like each other to a T. Amy had put on a red taffeta dress that of Holly's that Holly really liked, and she had donned Amy's spunky style of a flannel purple shirt and jeans. 

The Hogwarts Express was just about to pull into the station and Amy and Holly, who were sharing a compartment, were each reeling off instructions to each other. 

"Okay, when you get off the train and get your trunk, Harry's going to meet you at the end of the platform," Holly explained to her sister. "We'll most likely take a Muggle taxi, that way we can get through Bristol. Since we live in a wizard neighborhood there, it's enchanted, and none of the Muggles know where it is." 

"Got it," Amy said. "And you. Take your trunk and go straight through the barrier and out of King's Cross. Dad's going to pick you up right out front in his Ford." 

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Dad drives?" 

"Not really. Only to keep up appearances when he's around the Muggles. Once we get outside the city he'll probably convert it to the air," Amy smirked. 

Holly nodded. "Okay. So you're going to find out how Mum and Dad met." 

She also nodded. "And you're going to find out why they broke up." 

At that moment, students began to file out into the hallway, all anxious to get off the train and out to meet their parents. 

"All right," Holly said. "Go on ahead. I don't want Harry to see me." 

"Okay." Amy suddenly seemed nervous. She started out into the corridor to retrieve her trunk and then looked back at her sister, coming back to give her a hug. "See you soon, Sis." 

"You as well." Holly smiled, returning the hug. 

Hurriedly Amy walked out and up the corridor again, saying, "Bye!" 

Holly leaned out of the compartment door and watched her sister disappear, whispering, with her fingers crossed, "Good luck." 

*** 

Amy was shaking like a leaf as she retrieved her - Holly's - trunk from the train, heaved it onto a trolley and started pushing it through the crowd, looking for Harry. With her nervousness at full throttle, Amy kept fiddling with the hem of her dress and bumping her trolley into the other students'. 

At last she heard a voice that filled her with relief. "Holly! Over here!" 

Amy turned around in the direction of the voice, to see Harry standing near the barrier leading out of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. He was wearing a bottle green cloak and smiling. 

Gratefully, she pushed her trolley over to him, and he swooped her up into a hug. "Hey there, little girl! I missed you!" 

Amy awkwardly hugged back. "Missed you, too." 

He looked oddly at her for a moment. "You've done something to your hair, haven't you?" 

She shook her head vigorously. "Yeah! I straightened it. Do you like it?" 

"It's stunning." Harry smiled, hugging her again. "It's the new you!" 

When they let go, Amy saw Harry wink at her, and she promptly yanked out her wand just as Harry did, and they started fencing with them, despite the funny stares from students walking past. Finally Harry called out, "Touché!" And Amy leaned way back to catch the flowers that had burst from the tip of his wand, grinning at Harry. 

*** 

The Muggle taxi had dropped Harry and Amy off just outside of Bristol, where they would walk the rest of the way into the small wizard neighborhood that bordered the British city. They'd gotten a strange look from the taxi driver when Harry instructed where to drop them off, but he gave the Muggle man a few pound notes for the ride and he drove off, leaving Harry and Amy there on the side of the road. Harry offered to push her trolley, and then off they went. 

Amy was surprised to find out that it wasn't a very long walk, and before she knew it, she and Harry were descending down the street of the quiant little neighborhood. He stopped in front of a beautiful white house with Monticello balustrades, windows and doors, and even Ionic columns flanking the front porch. 

"Home again," he said softly as she and Harry looked up at the house. 

Amy started for the front gate, pushing it open and stepping up onto the walk. "Well, this is it," she murmured. "Fourteen Guinevere Drive." Slowly she mounted the porch steps, and then turned the knob and creaked open the door. 

The inside was even more lovelier than the outside; there was a white winding staircase, lush carpets and beautiful wallpaper adorning every corner as far as she could see. "Hello?" Amy called out timidly. 

A cough emitted from the next room and hurriedly Amy rushed there, finding herself in the den, which was lined with deep armchairs, two large bookcases, and someone sitting at the desk in the corner, reading a Muggle newspaper. 

Amy paused for a moment, and then said, "Grandpa?" 

Lowering his newspaper, Grandpa Granger's face slowly turned into a wide smile. "Is that my little Holly? That beautiful little girl?" 

"Yes." She smiled back. "It's me." 

He got up from the desk and walked over to her, hugging her close. "Oh, it's so good to have you home, dear heart. Did you have a good term?" 

"Yeah, it was great," Amy replied. "Did you have many patients?" 

Grandpa Granger smiled down at her. "Twenty-two fillings, nine crowns, and three more kids who bit me." 

"Well, tomorrow's a new day." 

He laughed, hugging her again. "Good to have you home again." 

Suddenly a voice from the staircase echoed into the den. "Holly?" 

Immediately Amy knew it was her mum. Looking from her grandfather to the next room, she slipped from his grasp and started for the stairs, with Grandpa Granger watching her and smiling. 

As she stepped back into the entrance hall, Amy's bright blue eyes fell on none other than Hermione Granger, her mum. "Mother?" She squeaked. 

"You're home!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing down the steps to meet her. 

Amy practically ran up the stairs, where she met her mother half way, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. Hermione returned it lovingly, holding her young daughter close. 

"I can't believe it's you!" Amy said, stumbling over the words. 

"And I can't believe it's you," Hermione replied, smiling. "I've just noticed. Have you got your hair straightened?" 

Flustered, Amy ran a hand through her chestnut hair, and could only nod. "A girl I met at school did the spell for me. Do you hate it?" Amy could feel a happy tear welling up in her eye as she looked at her mother. 

"No, it looks lovely, darling," Hermione replied reassuringly. Noticing her wet eyes, she asked, "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. . .it's just. . .I've missed you so much!" Amy hugged her mother tight again, and Hermione did the same. 

"I know. It seems like it's been forever, doesn't it?" 

Amy almost could have laughed. "If you only knew." 

*** 

It was later on in the den and Hermione and Amy were sitting together on the sofa, having afternoon tea and talking. "So tell me," Hermione said, "How did you like Hogwarts? Wasn't it great, just like I told you it would be?" 

"It was really wonderful, Mum. I made all sorts of friends," Amy replied, merely relishing in being able to say 'Mum.' 

Before Hermione could respond, Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hate to interrupt, Herm, but Zeus swooped in just as I was walking through the door," he said, a tawny owl perched on his arm with an envelope clutched in its beak. 

She got up, brushing the crumpet crumbs off of her lilac robes, and then reached out for Zeus and took the letter he was holding, and opened it up. 

As Hermione was reading the letter, Amy got up slowly, walking slowly about the room, admiring all of the beautiful portraits lining the walls, with their immaculate wallpaper making the room look even lovelier. 

"Holly," a voice broke into her thought, and Amy turned towards her mother, who had been the one to speak. 

"Yes, Mum?" 

"There's a problem at my department I've got to work out. Would you hate very much running down to my office with me?" Hermione asked. 

Amy's eyes brightened. "No, I'd love it!" 

*** 

She usually just Apparated there, but with Amy with her, Hermione had resorted to the flower pot filled with Floo powder in the kitchen, and in no time, they'd arrived at the Ministry in London. The two of them reached the Department of Wizard Architecture easily, strolling briskly inside. 

Setting on a table in the office was a large, ornate model of a medieval castle which had large brass griffins flanking the wide front doors, and colorful banners waving from the uppermost towers. 

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed. "You designed that?" 

Hermione smiled at the castle model, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Oh, I had to do something while you were at school." 

"It's so fab, Mum! Wouldn't you love to live in a place like that?" Amy said. 

"I would. . .if I were a duchess," she replied, still smiling. Retrieving a scroll from her desk, Hermione said, "Come on, let's go next door and see what all the fuss is about." 

Amy and Hermione quickly left the office, entering the next door down, where there were many witches and wizards all hard at work at their desks. She looked around for a moment, and then saw someone approaching her, a mustached man with blond hair. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, lovely day, don't you think?" He said, bowing. 

Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "Save it, Max, we haven't got time. Now, what's going on?" 

Max McConnell, head of the Department of Wizard Construction, lead her over to a desk where another model was sitting. "We've got a problem with your plans for Madame Malkin's new shop in Diagon Alley." 

Hermione sighed. "How could anything be wrong with them? I was up until all hours consulting my number charts making sure they were correct!" 

Max also sighed. "Well, there _is_ a problem, Miss Granger. There's too much stress on the left side, not enough columnar supporting." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, just tell me, Max. What's so hard about waving your wand, and. . .adding another column?" 

His shoulders dropped. "We've tried that, Miss Granger. It's too many galleons past our budget." 

"Oh, now I see the problem," she murmured, walking around the model for a few moments. "Wait, I've got an idea." Hermione looked up and saw Amy standing near by, and smiled. "Holly, come here." 

Amy smiled back, walking over to her mother's asking, "Have you got your wand on you?" 

Enthusiastically, she pulled it out. "Right here!" 

"All right, wave it right there." Hermione pointed a column at the back of the model. "Go ahead," she smiled. 

She hesitated for a moment, but then Amy briskly waved her wand at the model, and the column in the back immediately appeared on the left side of the tiny replica, and the foundation abruptly evened out. 

Hermione looked over at Max. "Will that do for you?" 

He sighed, and then Max actually smiled. "Have you got your blueprint on you for me to take a look at?" 

She walked over to him again and handed over the scroll she'd been carrying, and unrolled it for him to study. 

Amy felt like giggling. "My mum couldn't be more fab." 

*** 

After a lunch at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley, Amy and Hermione strolled up the street to enjoy the nice weather, while Amy chatted vigorously with her mother. 

"So doesn't designing all these new houses for wizard families make you think about wanting to extend our family? Or at least make you think about the 'F' word?" Amy inquired. 

"The 'F' word?" Hermione was puzzled. 

"You know! Father! My dad!" She replied brightly. 

Hermione laughed softly. "Oh, _that_ 'F' word!" 

"Well, doesn't it?" Amy pressed. 

Suddenly she stopped, in front of the_ Daily Prophet_, and reached over to the rack to take a paper. "Why the sudden curiosity about your dad?" 

"Well, maybe because you rarely mention him, and you can't blame a kid for wondering," She said as they quickened their pace again, "Mum, you can't avoid the subject forever, _at least _can you tell me what he was like?" 

Hermione smiled amusedly, tucking the _Daily Prophet_ under her arm. "Oh, all right. It's actually nice to be telling you these things now." She thought for a moment. "Actually, when we met, it was. . .unforgettable, all right?" 

"All right," Amy replied, grinning. "So did you meet here in Diagon Alley, or at the Ministry in London?" 

"We met in school, right at Hogwarts," Hermione told her. "We were both in Gryffindor. We didn't get along at first, but soon enough we became friends. And then we became really close." 

"Yeah?" Amy mused, interested in that. "So, was it very long before you fell in love?" 

Hermione laughed again. "I _knew_ you would be asking me all of these things someday!" She and Amy started into the nearest shop to take some Floo powder home. 

_Dear old Dad, _Amy thought as they started for the fireplace and the Floo powder. _I wonder what he's doing at this very moment._

__

__*** 

****

**To Be Continued**


	4. Mingling in Manchester

****

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Four**

****

****-dutchtulips-****

****

****

Holly, in her Amy masquerade, was sitting on a bench outside King's Cross train station, her trunk perched on its trolley next to her. She'd been sitting for a few minutes, and was starting to worry. Amy had told her what their dad's car looked like and all, but she was still afraid she may have overlooked it. Staring down at the ground, Holly swung her legs back and forth as they hit the back of the bench. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a voice calling out. "Amy! Hey, Amy!" 

Holly looked up and saw a tall, red-haired man in blue robes smiling at her, closing the door of a silvery Ford he'd parked nearby. "I made it!" 

She jumped up from the bench, completely forgetting about her trolley, and raced for him. Then abruptly Holly stopped a few feet in front of her dad, staring at him as if she could hardly believe he was really there. 

Ron was grinning. "Get into these arms, woman." 

"Dad! Finally!" Holly exclaimed as Ron picked her up and gave her an enormous hug. 

They stood together in their embrace for a long while, before Ron put her down and swung an arm around her as they collected the trolley. "Ten months really is too long, Ames. I missed you too much." 

"Yes, well, it's Hogwarts, what can you do?" Holly laughed. "I missed you something awful, too." Pause. "So how's Aunt Ginny and everyone?" 

"Everyone's fab, cool, can't wait to see you." Ron stared at her a moment, still smiling. "What's up with you, Ames? Something's changed." 

They pushed her trolley in the back of the car as Holly looked over at her dad, replying, "A lots happened to me. I'm practically a brand new witch!" 

Ron laughed as they got into the Ford, and he started up the engine. Pulling out of the station and down the road, he said amusedly, "Oh, by the way, geesh, thanks for all of those newsy owls. I'm so glad I bought you all of that personalized stationary you just had to have." 

"Well, er, we meant to write, Dad, but we -" Holly started to say. 

"We? Who's we?" 

"Oh, er, me and my friend. I met a girl at school and we got super close. Practically like sisters," she added, smiling knowingly. 

Ron smiled. "That's great, Ames. She's in Gryffindor, too?" 

Holly nodded. "Yeah. She was a marvy girl." 

His eyebrow arched. " 'Marvy'? Never heard you use that expression before." 

She merely shrugged, and turned to glance at the scenery out the window. "Well, guess school's just changed me, Dad!" 

He smiled again. "And why do you keep saying 'Dad' at the end of every sentence?" 

Holly turned round again, grinning. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad." Holly giggled, and Ron joined in. 

After a moment, she said suddenly, "Do you want to know why I _really_ keep saying Dad?" 

"It's cause you missed your old man so much, right?" 

Holly hesitated, and then nodded. "Exactly. Because in my whole life. . .well, you know, for the past school term, I was never able to say the word 'Dad.' Never. Not once! And if you ask me, a dad is an irreplaceable person in a kid's life. Never being able to say, 'Lo, Dad', or 'What's up, Dad?', or 'See you later, Dad!' Just imagine someone's life without a father." 

Ron looked over at her. "So you've really missed me that much, huh?" 

"Yeah. I really have, Dad." 

He smiled at that, and then grinned wider as he touched a button on the dashboard. The car surrounding them just sort of vanished, as did they. Holly, feeling the seat shaking underneath her, looked out the windshield and realized that they and the car was soaring up above in the air. 

"Oh my God, oh my God!" She exclaimed excitedly, as Ron grinned over at her. 

"Now you're starting to sound like your old self." 

*** 

It was sometime later and Ron was landing the silvery Ford down to the British grounds again, lowering in front of a grand looking house that had a wrought-iron gate surrounding the place and morning glory vines twining around it. The orchard in the back was just barely visible from where the car was sitting. 

Holly, staring at the house as she got out of the car, saw the ornate wooden front door creak open and Ginny rushed out, holding out her arms to embrace Holly as the young girl started up the front walk. 

"Hey there, gorgeous! Welcome home!" Ginny exclaimed, embracing Holly tightly and twirling round and round with her. "Oh, we've missed you so much! How was school?" 

"Really great," Holly murmured as she was still being hugged by Ginny. 

Finally her aunt let go. "You hungry? I made some beef casserole!" 

Holly just sort of shrugged, and Ginny laughed. "What's the matter? Why're you so quiet?" 

"Nothing. . .it's just, I'm so happy to be home!" Holly replied. 

Suddenly Ron came up next to them, pushing the trolley. "Hey," he said to his sister. "Did I hear something about beef casserole?" 

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "It's inside on the stove." 

As Ron disappeared inside the house, Ginny swung an arm around her niece and they walked around the house to the back porch, looking out over the orchard. "Something's changed about you, Ames. I don't know, just can't put my finger on it." 

Holly leaned against the rail, looking back at her aunt. "Well, it's just the same old me! Honest!" She replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. 

At that moment, a white cat with large black spots appeared on the back porch, creeping towards Holly. She noticed the cat, saying, "Hey, Patches!" 

But instead of coming closer for a pat on the head, Patches backed away, hissing. Ginny looked confusedly over at Holly, and then at Patches. Leaning over and picking up the cat, she stroked its furry back, saying, "What's wrong with you, silly? That's Amy!" 

Holly shrugged. "Oh, I probably just still smell like school, that's all." She walked away and in through the opened back door, finding herself in the wide, grand old den. The furnishings and layout of the room were incredible to her. "Wow, it's even better than the pictures!" She murmured to herself. 

A few moments later, after putting Patches back down, Ginny appeared in the room behind Holly, saying, "Okay, kiddo. What do you want to do? We can eat then unpack, or unpack and then eat, or we can eat _while_ we unpack." 

Holly looked over at her. "You mean, I can eat in my room?" 

"Sure, why not?" Ginny said reasonably. 

A new voice entered the conversation. "Hey, Ames, when you get done there, why don't you come outside to the orchard?" Ron said, standing in the back doorway holding a plate of beef casserole and a fork in the other. "There's someone I want you to meet." 

"Okay, Dad!" Holly grinned. 

"Okay, Ames!" Ron grinned back, then disappeared out the door and onto the porch. Looking out the open window, Holly could see someone else there now; a shapely young witch sitting with her back to the house and talking to Ron, whom had just sat down in front of her. 

"Look at you, always eating," she said, and he smiled, scooping up some casserole onto the fork and putting it in his mouth. 

The woman leaned forward, asking softly, "Did you tell her?" 

Ron made an incomprehensible sound in his throat. "Well, er, no. . ." 

"Oh, Ronnie. . ." 

Holly's eyes grew puzzled at she looked over at Ginny. "Tell me what?" 

*** 

Upstairs in Amy's room, Ginny was opening the trunk and began pulling school things out of it, trying to explain to Holly as the young girl was standing nearby. 

"It's really none of my business how your dad makes a fool out of himself," Ginny was saying, lifting some school robes out of the trunk. "He's grown-up now, he can do what he wants." 

"Okay, okay! So who is she?" Holly exclaimed, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

Ginny stopped what she was doing and turned to her niece. "All right. Her name's Parvati Patil, and she has a Divination shop in Hogsmeade. Your dad knew her from school and bumped into her in Hogsmeade last winter, when he was there having drinks with the team. Ever since then, they've been seeing a great deal of each other. They do everything together. . .they go out for broomstick rides, dinner every night. . ." 

Holly rushed to the window, pointing Amy's astronomy telescope out in the backyard where Ron and Parvati were strolling together, listening to Ginny as her aunt continued speaking. "Ames, you and me both know that your dad's not some suave and debonair type of wizard, right? So I've got to ask myself what does a woman pretty like she is see in a man who leaves half of the buttons on his cloak unfastened and carries around a big plate of beef casserole? And then I realize there's a thousand reasons why she's smiling and laughing - and they're sitting at Gringotts Bank." 

Holly looked up from the telescope and turned around. "So you don't think she even really likes him?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? Hey, meet her - see for yourself." 

*** 

It was a little while later and Holly was making her way down to the orchard, where she could see her dad and Parvati sitting on the deck. Ron noticed her and ran over, putting a fatherly arm around her as they walked the rest of the way together. 

"Ames, this is Parvati Patil," Ron said. 

Parvati looked up from under the wide brim of her hat, smiling widely at Holly. Holly could see now that she had very dark hair, quite unlike Holly's mother's. "Hey there!" Parvati said brightly. 

Holly sort of shrugged. "Er, hi. . .Parvati Patil." 

She leaned forward and extended her hand to shake Holly's. "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Amy." 

"Well, here I am," she answered. 

"You know, the way Ron talks about you I expected to meet a little girl. But you are so grown up, having finished your first year at Hogwarts," Parvati said, smiling ever so politely. 

"I just turned twelve last month. How old are you?" Holly said bluntly. 

Ron and Parvati laughed. "Thirty, same as your dad." She was still smiling that same smile. 

Holly looked back and forth from her dad to Parvati for a moment, and then Ron broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to go inside, grab some more casserole, and maybe some butterbeer to celebrate." He grinned at Parvati. 

"Er, what are we celebrating?" Holly piped up. 

The two of them glanced at each other a moment, and then Parvati said to her, "Your homecoming, of course!" 

After Ron had left, Holly turned to the nearest apple tree and started to shimmy up it, picking the fruit and tossing it into a wooden barrel below, all while Parvati was talking to her. 

"So how was school, Ames? Wasn't it fab?" 

"Pretty great," Holly answered simply, plucking a few more apples from a branch. 

"You know, I've never heard someone talk about their daughter the way Ron talks about you," Parvati said, changing the subject. "The two of you are obviously incredibly close." 

"Yeah, we're closer than close. We're all each other has!" She replied brightly, accidentally dropping an apple and it thunked Parvati on the shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit you?" 

"It's just fine, Ames," the older woman replied, brushing of her shoulder. "Hey, you know what?" She started again, glancing up at Holly through the branches. "You dad took me riding yesterday and he let me borrow your broom. I hope that's okay with you." 

Holly slipped down a branch. "Oh, sure. I have other women giving my Nimbus a go all of the time! No big deal." 

Parvati looked at her. "What other women?" 

The younger arched her eyebrows. "You want the information? The lowdown on the others? Can't say I blame you. . . I'd want to know if I were number sixteen, I mean seventeen. . .in a wizard's life." 

"I'm number seventeen?" 

Holly sort of chuckled as if it were no big thing. "Yeah, it's always the same routine. Broomstick riding through the orchard, candlelit dinners with special reserved labeled butterbeer, visiting friends at Hogsmeade. . ." 

Abruptly Ron appeared again, toting a tall, chilled glass bottle of butterbeer. "Here we go," he said, holding it out as he approached Parvati. "A bottle of Three Broomsticks' special reserve label." 

Holly smirked down at Parvati. 

The redhead joined her, looking up at Holly as well. "So, did you girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" 

Holly didn't answer; she shimmied back up the branch and disappeared higher up the apple tree. 

Ron looked over at Parvati, smiling, and asked, "Does that mean yes?" 

She smiled back. "It sure does." 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	5. Miss Parvati Patil

**AN ~** These chapters just keep getting longer. . . ;-) 

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Five**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

As Holly's grandfather was a Muggle - his dentist's office that sat on the other side of the Granger home - of course it contained a telephone. Holly, who had made sure to show Amy how to use the telephone, was quite certain that there wouldn't be any problems if Holly had to make an emergency call home to her sister. 

And now was one of those times. It was past the supper hour at the Weasley home, just beginning to get dark, when Holly had crept quietly out of the house and rushed down the countryside road until a red phone box was visible. Practically flinging herself inside, Holly snatched the receiver off the hook and quickly dialed her grandfather's office number. 

"Doctor Granger, D.D.S.," the voice on the other line answered. 

"Er. . ." She stammered for a moment, and then quickly disguised her voice so that she wouldn't be detected. "Is Holly home?" 

The voice seemed confused for a moment, and then replied, "Why, why yes. Hold on for a moment." 

Holly tapped her sneakered foot impatiently as she waited for Amy to pick up on the other line. Finally, "Hello?" 

"Amy!" Holly exclaimed, changing back to her regular voice. "Thank God, I've _got_ to talk to you!" 

"Uh hu." There was a bit of shuffling on Amy's side of the phone for a minute or two, and then she came back on the line. "Sorry. I just had to duck into the other room." 

"Okay, so -" 

Amy's voice burst on the line. "Oh my gosh, Holly, Mum's incredible! I can't _believe_ I've lived all of my life without knowing her! She's funny, and beautiful and smart, and I love the castles she designs! And, I had her talking about how she and Dad first met, and if you ask me -" 

"Amy, stop!" Holly said urgently. "We've got a major problem! You're going to have to bring Mum out here immediately!" 

"_What_?" Her sister exclaimed. "I've only had one day with her! I'm just getting to know her! I can't do it, Holly!" 

"But this is an emergency," she replied, trying to calm down a bit. "Dad's in love!" 

"What are you playing at? Dad doesn't fall in love!" Amy said incredulously, and then as an afterthought, "At least not seriously." 

Holly chuckled wryly. "Well, he's serious about this one. He's always holding her hand and walking with her - and kissing her - through the orchards, and waiting on her hand and foot! It's revolting." 

"Well, just sabotage her. Break them up. Do something! Anything!" Amy said quickly. 

Holly's dropped her shoulders in exasperation. "I'm trying, but you know, I'm at a small disadvantage. I only met the man a few hours ago! We're going to have to move into plan 'B' -" 

Amy's voice cut in. "Holly, I won't. I want more time with Mum." On her side of the phone, Amy had tapped her wand to the receiver, which created static to crackle over the line. "Holly? Are you still there? I can't barely hear you." 

"I'm here, I'm here!" She replied, but the next moment, they were cut off. 

Frustrated, Holly slammed down the receiver. "Gee, thanks for all the help, Ames." 

On the other line, after Amy had hung up, she was just replacing the phone back in her grandfather's office when she turned around and Hermione and Dr. Granger were standing in front of her, looking at her strangely. 

"Oh, er, that was a friend of mine from school," Amy explained. "Her parents are Muggles, that's why she called me on the telephone." She paused. "So, er, dinner for anyone?" 

*** 

It was the next morning at the Weasley home and Holly was sitting alone at the kitchen table, watching as her aunt magicked some plates to levitate over to were her niece was sitting, dropping lightly to the tabletop. 

Ginny pocketed her wand and stepped towards the table, picking up the plates by hand, extending them one by one in Holly's direction. "Okay, here we are, Ames. Most important meal of the day. Fried eggs, smoked ham, side of toast. . ." The dishes slid in front of Holly, ". . .And in case you're really hungry, a stack of blueberry pancakes which smell scrumptious, if I do say so myself." She smiled. 

"Thanks, Ginny," Holly said softly. 

She looked at her niece for a moment, and then felt her forehead. "You hardly touched your casserole yesterday, your favorite food in the world, and now you don't want breakfast? Are you feeling all right?" 

"I'm fine!" She said brightly, reassuring her aunt. "Where's Dad?" 

"Oh, he and Miss 'I'll-Just-Have-Half-A-Tangerine, thank you'," Ginny rolled her eyes, "left a little while ago. He had early Quidditch practice and you were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake you." And then, as an afterthought, said, "But maybe I might sleep late too if I were sneaking out at night to run to the Muggle phone box down the road." 

Holly choked on her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Oh, oh, that. Well, er, a friend of mine from Hogwarts has Muggle parents so they have a phone. She doesn't have her own owl yet." 

"Well. . ." Ginny replied slowly, and then, referring to the family owl, "couldn't you just use Odin?" 

"Er, well, no, because. . .my friend's mum is really afraid of birds and everything, so it might be awhile before her parents will let her have an owl in the house anyways. . ." Holly stammered. 

Ginny looked sideways at her. "Very smooth." Getting up to pour herself some pumpkin juice, she said, "Hey, Ames, your dad wants you to meet him down in the orchard when you're done with breakfast." 

"He does?" She asked, and then picked up a piece of toast and took a bite from it. "I'm done." Holly left the kitchen and started out through the dining room, where the glass doors out to the back porch were. But halfway there, Patches appeared, hissing at her. 

Looking over at Ginny, she said, "That cat has gotten so weird!" 

When her aunt just looked strangely from Patches to Holly, she turned around back for the doors again. Holly struggled with them for a moment, trying to get them to open, when from behind her, Ginny's voice rang out. 

"Push, Ames!" 

Slowly, Holly turned the handle and pushed, and the door creaked open. "Sorry," she said, looking back at her aunt. "I. . .forgot!" And with that, she slipped through the door and was gone. 

*** 

Ron was still in his red British Quidditch robes as he and Holly strolled up through the apple trees together, his arm around her. They'd been walking in silence for the last few minutes, but now Ron was trying to break the ice. 

"Er. . .Ames, I'm really glad you're here. . .because there's something really important I want to talk to you about," he said slowly. 

"What a coincidence!" Holly replied. "Because there's something really important I want to talk to _you_ about." 

"Really? Well, you go first." Ron smiled. 

She shook her head. "No, you go." 

"Okay. . ." He took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about. . .Parvati." 

Holly was prepared. "And I want to talk to you about my mother." She paused, and looked up at him. "What about Parvati?" 

Ron had seemed to freeze in his tracks at his daughter's words. "Well, er, what about your mother?" 

She sighed. "Dad, I'm almost a teenager. How long do you expect to me to believe that story that the stork dropped me on your doorstep?" 

"Oh, Ames," he sort of groaned, "we've talked about your mum." 

"No, we haven't," Holly answered. "Not really. A girl needs more in life than half of and old photograph. I'm getting older, I'm twelve. . .face it, I need a mum." 

Ron blinked, and then nodded out of nowhere. "You know, you're right. You're absolutely right. You _do_ need a mother. Which brings me to -" 

The pair rounded a corner, bringing into sight Parvati, who was lofting on a broom along with a blond haired woman accompanying her on another broom. 

" - Parvati," Ron finished lamely, looking at her. 

"Hey there!" She exclaimed, lowering herself to the ground and taking the broom in her hands, as the other woman behind her did the same. "Amy, this is my co-worker Lavender. Lavender, this is Ron's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about?" 

She looked over at Holly, and smiled. "Well, hello." 

" 'Lo," she replied, not knowing what else to say. 

Parvati turned to Ron. "Hey, if you're free later, why don't we have lunch in Hogsmeade?" 

He shook his head. "Can't. I promised Ames we'd hang out today, just the two of us." 

"Oh, no problem, I've got lots to do back at my store. I'm perfecting a new crystal ball that changes colors when you're not using it. They're going to sell themselves." Parvati and Lavender clambered back on their brooms, which lifted back up in the air. "See you for dinner, Ronnie. 'Bye Ames!" 

As the two women sped back up the orchard, Parvati looked over at her friend and said nastily, "The first change I make is to transfer that little brat to Beauxbatons all year round." 

Lavender laughed. "Ice woman!" 

"Proud of it." Parvati smirked. 

*** 

Later that afternoon, Ron and Holly were on brooms of their own, playing Quidditch in the orchard. He was defending one of the tall hoops while she was trying to lob the Quaffle past him and score. 

"C'mon, Ames, gimme your best shot!" He called out, waving his arms wildly out in front of himself and the hoop, making his daughter laugh. 

Holly bit down on her lip in concentration. She was never the athletic type, but because Amy surely was, she'd made the effort to try and be interested in it, and because she was pretending to be her. 

Though she threw the red ball with all her might, Holly failed to make it reach any of the hoops at all. As the Quaffle dropped down below them, thunking against the grass, Ron looked incredulously over at her. "What's up with ya, Ames? You're usually wicked at this!" 

"Yeah, well, er. . .guess I'm just a little tired," Holly stammered. "C'mon, let's just go for a ride!" 

Ron smiled at her, and the pair let their broomsticks soar off and around the hoops, and then down through the apple trees. After a long while of broom flying, Ron stopped and let himself hover for a moment, and Holly raced over to join him. 

"So, you excited about the picnic?" He asked. 

Holly looked blank. "What picnic?" 

"What picnic!" Ron repeated, surprised. "The Quidditch picnic the team has every year nearing the end of summer." 

"Oh, right!" She laughed. "That picnic. I can't wait!" 

It was quiet again for a few moments, and then Ron spoke up yet again. "So, Ames, tell me, what do you think of Parvati?" 

"As what, Dad?" Holly asked. "Your old schoolmate, your -" 

"Just - what do you think of her. . .as a person?" He prompted. 

"Well. . .she's cute. She has nice hair, nice eyes. . .she likes crystal balls. . ." Holly paused. "Honestly, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyways?" 

"Well, Ames," Ron started to smile, "because believe it or not, I'm -" 

Out of nowhere, Holly exclaimed, before her dad could finish, "Race you back to the house, Dad!" And she put on a burst of speed and took off up through the orchard on her broom. 

Ron's shoulders dropped. "Amy, wait! I'm trying to tell you something!" After a minute, he took off on his broom after her, but Holly was already way ahead of him. She'd pushed the Nimbus faster and faster after every yard, and soon enough, she'd left her Dad way behind. 

Finally, she'd reached the back porch and, completely abandoning her broom there, Holly bolted into the house. Pacing up and down the den, she murmured to herself. "I'm in way over my head here. . .I can't handle this, I just can't. . .I'm only one girl!" 

She collapsed against the back of an armchair, and to her surprise, found her aunt Ginny sitting in it. "You've got something you want to share with everyone there, Ames?" 

"Ginny!" Holly clutched her heart. "You scared me!" 

Getting up from her chair, Ginny gave her niece a look of concern. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about, Ames?" She asked gently. 

"Like what?" Holly replied, trying to sound innocent. 

Ginny sighed and tilted her head sideways to look at Holly. "Like. . .why Patches never comes near you anymore, or why you're appetite's changed. . .or why all of a sudden you're prim and neat and somehow lost all ability at playing Quidditch with your dad?" 

"I, uh, I just. . ." She searched for words. "I just changed a lot over the school term, that's all." 

Her aunt shrugged. "Well, okay. But if I didn't know better I'd almost say it's like you were -" She cut herself off, staring down at her niece. "Forget it. It's impossible." Ginny started to walk away. 

"Almost as if I were who, Ginny?" 

She looked back. "Nobody, nobody, Forget I mentioned it." She turned back around. 

"Almost as if I were. . .Holly?" She asked poignantly. 

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she turned back to Holly a second time. "You. . .you know about Holly?" She asked softly, incredulously. 

A long breath escaped her. "I _am_ Holly." 

Her aunt's eyes grew wide and she gasped, scarcely daring to believe the young girl's words - just as Ron came in through the glass doors, spotting Holly. 

"Ames, why did you take off on me like that? I had something I -" The redhead stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up at his sister. "Ginny, why are you looking at her like that?" 

Holly shot her aunt a glance. 

"Like what?" She asked. "I'm not looking at her in any certain way. I'm looking at her like I have for twelve years. Since she came home from the hospital." Ginny's voice started to break. "Seven pounds, twelve ounces. . .twenty-three inches long. . .this is how I look at her!" 

Suddenly she came forward and wrapped Holly up in a hug. "Oh, she's so beautiful, and so-grown up!" Ginny cried. Holly returned the hug gratefully, and as her aunt broke away, Ginny said, "I'm going to make you something special to eat. Some pumpkin pasties and juice? Treacle tarts? You know, it doesn't matter, I'm just going to go fix up everything." Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes, Ginny trotted off for the kitchen. 

Ron shrugged and shook his head, and then turned to Holly. "Ames, come'ere." He had her sit down on the sofa while he perched on the coffee table in front of her. "I want to know what you think about making Parvati. . .part of our family." 

"Oh, is she Ginny's friend? Is she moving in with us?" Holly exclaimed, pretending to get the wrong idea. 

"No, no. I'm. . .I'm going to marry her," Ron said slowly, watching his daughter closely. 

"Marry her!" Holly jumped up. "That's insane! Comment pouvez-vous l'épouser?! C'est entretien fol. . ." 

Ron leapt from the coffee table to grab onto a thrashing Holly. "Ames, calm down! Calm -" He paused. "Are you speaking French?" 

Holly's eyes went wide, not even realizing what she'd done until he'd mentioned. Her mum often had to meet with foreign ambassadors at the Ministry, so she'd picked it up without even thinking about it. "Uh, er. . .I learnt it from a friend at school." 

Ron merely stared at her, puzzlement filling in his face. 

"Okay," Holly said, taking a deep breath. "Let's just discuss this calmly and rationally." 

"And, in English, if you don't mind," Ron said wryly. "Ames, what's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing, nothing! It's just. . .you can't get married, Dad! It will totally wreck everything!" Holly exclaimed, rushing out the back porch doors and disappearing. 

"Amy!" Ron called after her. "Amy! Where are you going?" With no answer, the redhead sighed and dropped his shoulders. Noticing Ginny looking in from the kitchen, he gave her a questionable look. 

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything!" She exclaimed before disappearing. 

Before Ron could say anything more, he heard a horn honk up front. Stepping outside and onto the porch, he saw a Ministry car pulling up, and Parvati getting out. He looked confusedly at her, and then at the car as it drove away. 

"What're you doing in a Ministry car?" He asked as she mounted the porch steps. 

Ron dropped down in a chair as Parvati leaned over and put her arms around his shoulders. "Had some business in London." She paused. "You look stressed, Ronnie. How about a rum?" 

"How 'bout a double?" Ron said wearily. 

"Coming right up." Parvati pulled out her wand and said, "_Resonanate_!" Which immediately produced a loud ring from her wand. "Ginny!" 

A moment passed and Ginny finally appeared on the porch, hastily flipping her braid over her shoulder, saying, "You rang?" 

"Can you bring us two scotches, please, Gin? And make Ron's a double." Parvati leaned over and kissed Ron's forehead. 

Ginny looked amusedly at her brother, but didn't say anything. 

"Please, Gin?" He asked. "I'm getting a headache." 

She sighed, turning back around and going into the house. 

After she'd gone, Ron looked over at Parvati and said, "I told Amy." 

She shot him a look. "You did?" 

He nodded wearily. "She went mad. She even started yelling in French. Since when can she speak French?" 

Parvati squeezed his shoulders. "Oh, Ronnie, this reaction is completely classic. Daddy's getting remarried. I'd be worried if she _didn't_ act this way." She paused. "Why don't I talk to her? You know, witch-to-witch?" 

"I don't know. . ." Ron said skeptically. "I think Amy's a little sensitive about you right now. . ." 

"That's why I've got to do it. I've got to break the ice sometime, you know." She kissed his jawline, fiddling with the buttons on his robes. "There. Wear your robes like this. I like your collar open like that." 

Ron just stared down at his robes as Parvati strolled off. 

*** 

Spotting Holly on the swing down by the orchard, Parvati smirked to herself as she approached the young girl, who was sitting quietly and looking at her feet. 

"Hey there," she said. "Mind if I join you?" 

"Go ahead," Holly replied aimlessly, watching Parvati in her clinging pink robes, sit down across from her on the swing. 

"I guess the news about the engagement came as a bit of a shock, hmm?" She said, breaking the silence. 

"Basically." 

"You know, I remember what it was like to be twelve. You're first starting to feel like a woman, and getting to learn your witchcraft. . .and believe it or not, pretty soon you'll know what it's like to be in love," Parvati replied. 

"No, I don't think so," Holly replied. 

"Believe me, you will. Being in love takes a man and a woman on a fantastic journey, that -" She started to say, but was interrupted. 

"I don't mean to be surly when you're trying to be romantic and everything, but I know what my dad sees in you," Holly said. "You're young and beautiful and hey, he's only human. But if you ask me, I think marriage should be based on something more than just. . .physical attraction, right?" 

Parvati stared at her, a strange look glittering in her eyes. "You know, being beautiful isn't a crime. And for your information, I adore your father. He's exactly the kind of wizard I've always wanted to marry. This is the real thing, Amy, and nothing you do is going to come between us." 

Holly leaned forward, a smirk breaking the corners of her mouth. "If it really is the real thing, then my dad's money has nothing to do with your wanting to marry him. Am I correct?" 

"All right." Parvati was extremely annoyed by now. "You listen, and you listen good. I am marrying your father in two weeks whether you like it or not, so I suggest you do not tangle with me anymore! You are in _way_ over your head. Is that clear?" 

The smirk on Holly's face was still there. "Crystal." 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	6. Travel Plans

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Six**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

Dinner was over for the evening at the Granger household, and now the family was gathered in the den, doing various activities. Dr. Granger had already excused himself to his office for a bit of work that needed to be done, so it was only Hermione, Amy, and Harry who were there now. Hermione was at her desk, working on some very important number charts for a meeting at the Ministry the next day, and Amy and Harry were seated across from each other at the chessboard. 

It was Amy's turn and had just moved one of her pawns forward, and she said offhandedly, "Who taught _you_ to play chess, Harry?" 

She couldn't be sure, but Amy thought she saw Harry and Hermione flash a quick glance at each other. 

"Oh, I just, er, learnt it around," Harry replied, directing his knight to where he wanted it to go. 

She merely nodded, having a good feeling what her mum and Harry were hiding. This thought brought on another, which had her thinking about Holly and what she was doing and how everything was going with their dad. 

As if on cue, an eagle owl swooped through the open den window, landing softly in front of the chessboard and holding out its leg to Amy. Quickly, she removed the roll of parchment. 

Hermione looked up her brown eyes warm behind her reading glasses. "Did you get a letter, Holly?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Amy replied distractedly as she stared at the words on the paper. "Friend from school." 

"That's nice." She smiled and looked back down at her number charts, completely unfazed by the owl or the letter. 

On the other hand, Harry had a strange look on his face as he watched the eagle owl extend its wings and glide back out the open window, and he seemed to stare at the disappearing bird for a long while. And then, too quietly for anyone else to hear, he murmured, "Odin." 

Meanwhile, Amy stared down at the note, which bore nine single words in the penmanship of her sister's: _Be stile at the phone at seven o'clock tonight._ After reading it, she crumpled the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt. Looking up at the clock, noticing it was five minutes to seven, she said, "Er, Harry, do you think we can stop the game? I'm not feeling so good. . .I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile." 

Hermione looked over at her daughter, concerned. "Are you all right, Holly, dear? Would you like me to owl for the nurse?" 

"Oh, no, no! I'll be just fine. . .I just, uh, need a bit of rest," Amy stammered, awkwardly getting up and walking out of the room. 

But she didn't go to Holly's bedroom. Racing through the hallway to the other side of the house, Amy discovered her grandfather's office was empty; apparently he'd gone up to bed early. Letting out a sigh of relief, Amy snatched up the phone that was lying there and squeezed herself under the desk to hide. 

A few quiet moments passed and then the telephone jingled in her hands. Quickly, Amy plucked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear. "Holly?" 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"What's up?" Amy exclaimed, out of breath. 

Holly's voice wavered. "Ames, Dad's getting married." 

Amy couldn't believe her ears. "What? What are you talking about?" 

"Everything! The wedding's in two weeks, so you know. . .if there's any hope of getting Mum and Dad back together, it's gotta happen super fast!" 

"All right," Amy sighed. "Mum has a meeting with some people in the Ministry tomorrow, so I'll let the cat out of the bag tomorrow evening when she gets home." 

"Okay, thanks, Amy. And hurry!" With that, Holly hung up. 

Amy followed suit, and then took the phone in one hand to place back up on the desk. The moment she set it down, however, someone grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her out from under the desk. Startled, she looked up into the intense green eyes of her captor. 

"H-Harry! I was, uh, just, er. . ." She stammered, searching for an explanation. 

To her surprise he was smiling at her. "C'mon." He helped her up and then they walked out of the office and down the hall, turning into the downstairs library. After having her sit down in an armchair in front of the fireplace, Harry said, "You're her, aren't you?" 

She knew she was caught. "You mean am I Amy, and I'd have to say. . .yes, I am." And then as an afterthought, "How did you know?" 

"Well, Odin, of course. I recognized him. He's your family's owl, is he not?" Harry asked. 

"Y-yeah, but. . .how did _he_ help you figure it out?" Amy wanted to know. 

Harry sat down next to her and was quiet for a moment before responding. "Your dad Ron. . . is my best friend. I've known him for nineteen years." 

"No, no way!" She exclaimed. "You've never come to see us, you've never visited, Dad never mentions you! How could you be?" 

"We write letters to each other, ever since your parents separated." Harry had seemed to close that part of the conversation with that. When he spoke again, he was smiling once more. "You two met at school, did you?" 

Amy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's a very long story." 

Harry looked around for a moment. "Well, I'd say since this place is already so full of them, it wouldn't mind hearing one more." 

Amy smiled back at him, and then opened her mouth to explain everything. 

*** 

She'd been nervous before, but the past was nothing compared to now as Amy was pacing back and forth in front of her mum's study, waiting for the right moment to burst in and lay on her that she was the daughter Hermione hadn't seen in twelve years. 

As she peeked through the door, Amy could see her mum sitting at her desk in front of the fire, scratching away on a roll of papyrus, occasionally stopping to dip her quill in the inkwell. Her reading glasses were set at a professorial angle on the bridge of her nose, and her nutmeg-colored hair was pulled back into a braid away from her face. 

Suddenly there was a faint dull _pop_ behind her, and Amy turned around curiously, which brought Harry into focus. "Harry! When did you get here?" She whispered. 

"I Apparated." He smiled, and then said reassuringly, "Now, just go in there and tell her." 

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. She looks sort of busy. I don't think the meeting went well." 

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He reached over and pushed the door open wider. "Now or never." 

Amy nodded and, swallowing a lump in her throat, slowly stepped into the study, tentatively approaching Hermione. "Er, Mum?" 

She looked up, her tired face immediately lighting up with a smile. "Holly, there you are! Did you have a nice afternoon with your grandfather?" She looked back down at the papers on her desk, simultaneously patting the chair beside her. "Here, come sit down." 

Amy hesitantly sat, watching her mother scribbling away on the papyrus. Upon closer examination, it seemed to be another number chart. "Did the meeting at the Ministry not go well?" 

Hermione looked up, tousling her hair. "Oh, as wonderful as it could ever be, with some members of the Ministry in France not knowing a word of English, along with me in the crossfire having to translate their terrible arguments back and forth." She sighed, smiling wryly. "But never mind. How about as soon as I finish up with this, you and I go out to dinner at the Three Broomsticks?" 

"I, er, can't Mum. I have to leave somewhere tonight," Amy replied, her voice uneven. 

Hermione looked over at her, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, do you? And where might you be going, if I may ask?" 

Amy squinted her eyes shut and shook her head violently. 

"Holly!" Her mum laughed, seizing her shoulder and shaking it. "Holly, you silly!" 

Through the crack in the door, Harry suddenly appeared, peeking through. 

"That's where I have to go tonight! I have to see Holly tonight!" She covered her face with her hands. 

"Oh, I see." Hermione was still smiling. "Where could Holly be tonight?" 

And in a low voice, Amy said, "In Manchester, England with her dad, Ron Weasley." 

The laughter in Hermione's eyes dropped away and fell victim to utter surprise, her heart dropping into her stomach upon hearing the words, "Ron Weasley." She turned her piercing gaze to Harry (who was standing in a now _opened_ door), her cinnamon brown eyes full of question. 

"It is," he replied, smiling. 

She turned back to her daughter and pried Amy's hands away from her face. "You're not Holly? You're Amy!" 

She nodded slowly. "Yes." Amy paused, considering her words, and then continued. "Holly and me met at school. We're in the same House and everything, and once we figured out who we were, well, we decided to switch places." 

Hermione pulled off her reading glasses, and looked back at her daughter, encouraging her to go on. 

"I hope you're not angry, but I've dreamed of meeting you my whole life, and Holly felt the same about Dad, so we just decided to. . .be each other. Except that I'm Amy, and that's who I'm best at." Amy watched her mum intently. "So now all I'm hoping for is that you can love me as Amy Weasley, and not because you think I'm Holly Granger." 

Impulsively Hermione reached over and wrapped her arms around her daughter, feeling a tear or two leak out of her eyes. "Never worry about that, Amy. I always have." 

Amy hugged back hard, a happiness swelling inside of her. As she let go, she said disdainfully, "Well, I guess you have to change us back now, don't you?" 

Hermione sighed, nodding. "Well, you're your dad's daughter, and. . .Holly's mine." 

The young girl's shoulders dropped. "I have to say this once, Mum, that I think this family arrangement is completely horrid." 

"You're not the only one," her mum said wryly. 

Amy smiled out of nowhere. "So do you know what? We should gather up our luggage, get to Manchester and see Holly and Dad, and. . .straighten things out." 

Hermione managed a smile in return, saying, "I reckon you're right. Don't worry about a thing, Ames. I'll take care of everything." 

Instinctively Amy embraced her again, feeling at last what it was truly like to have a mother. 

*** 

Crickets chirruped outside Hermione's bedroom window the next morning, though such a peacefulness was not echoed within. Inside, she had a trunk open on her bed, and was thrashing about the room, marching in and out of her wardrobe, trying to pack clothing. 

Harry was standing nearby, trying to mask the amused look on his face as he watched his best friend as she plucked up robes and put them down again, all while she had a towel draped around her shoulders and a bottle of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion in her hand, trying to rub it into excessively bushy parts of her nutmeg locks. 

"My stars, Harry, I can't do this," Hermione said nervously to him. "I haven't seen or heard from Ron in practically twelve years and suddenly I've got to Portkey halfway across the country and jauntily pop in on him and -" She stopped herself, tossing some dress robes into the trunk and looking back over at Harry. "I haven't got the courage in me for this! We decided our separation be this way so we'd never have to see each other again! I mean, look at me, Harry! Have you seen me so crazy like this before?" 

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Hermione waved him off dismissedly. "Forget I asked." She started off for her wardrobe again for more clothes. 

Meanwhile, Amy was giggling to herself outside the door as she listened to her mum having the hysterics. Suddenly, she heard Hermione murmur, "God, I still remember that lopsided smile he always like to throw at me. Made my heart go faster than a Firebolt, if you can imagine it." 

Amy chose that moment to step into the room, toting a rucksack with her. "Hey there, Mum! You ready to go?" 

Hermione regarded her hair a moment, it still saturated in Sleakeazy's Hair Potion. "Er, well. . .almost. Did you, er, write to your dad, love?" 

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, I owled him last night, actually! He wrote back that's he's really antsy to see you!" 

"Er, like he's antsy because he's dreading it, or because he's really looking forward to seeing me?" Hermione stammered, rummaging on her vanity for a hairbrush. 

"He's looking forward to it, for sure!" Amy replied quickly. "He said he'll be meeting us this evening at eight o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron." 

Her mother let out a long breath she'd been holding. "Oh stars, that's quite soon, isn't it?" She turned to Harry, "You fashioned the Portkey for us, didn't you?" 

Harry rummaged in his robes for a moment, and then pulled an old empty soup can out of his pocket. "Did it early this morning." 

Hermione took it and handed it to Amy, saying, "Why don't you take this downstairs and wait on us, and I'll be ready in a few moments, all right?" She gave her daughter a watery smile. 

"Sure!" Amy said brightly, taking the can and disappearing down the staircase. As she did so, Harry whispered at her, "Liar, liar!" 

She shushed him quickly, and then started away again. Once she was gone, Hermione abruptly turned to her best friend. 

"Harry, er, I have a very stupid request to make of you, but please, just humor me." She smoothed back her hair and attempted to twist it up into a knot. "I honestly do not believe. . .that I will be able to go to Manchester and face Ron without you. Would it be a lot to ask if I. . ." 

He laughed softly, already knowing what she was going to say. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said reassuringly, "Herm, of course. You need me for moral support, and I'm more than happy to oblige." 

"Except, I _know_ you've kept your contacts with Ron. I see your letters from him when I drop by your house. I hate asking that you should, by any means, be taking sides," she said. 

To her surprise, Harry smiled. "Don't look at it that way. I'm not." 

At last Hermione nodded and smiled back. "You're right. And thank you for accepting to come along." 

He chuckled out of nowhere. "Anything. But, may I make one small suggestion?" Harry started for her wardrobe. "Unbury that lovely red velvet Muggle dress that your dad gave you last Christmas and bring it along to wear. It'll surely knock Ron off his feet." 

Hermione sort of rolled her eyes, saying wryly, "And that's my ultimate goal." 

*** 

With their three trunks downstairs in the front foyer and the soup can in the middle of all of them, Hermione, Amy, and Harry were bidding farewell to Dr. Granger. 

Hermione gave her dad a huge hug, as if she didn't really want to let go. Anxiously, she mumbled, "Well, wish me luck, Dad." 

He grinned at his only daughter. "Good luck, love. And perhaps you can mend old wounds with Ron while you're switching Amy and Holly back, hmm?" 

"Er," she replied, starting for the foyer and their luggage. 

"See you soon, Doctor," Harry smiled as he stood next to Amy while she gave her grandfather a farewell embrace. 

"You as well, Harry." Dr. Granger wrapped his arms around his granddaughter. " 'Bye, bye Ames." 

"G'bye, Grandpa," she replied, and then in a lower voice, "You know what to do, right? The Three Broomsticks?" 

He winked at her. "You've got it, Ames." They let go, and he said, "Say hello to your father and Holly for me!" 

"Sure thing," she grinned, and started for the foyer after her mum. Harry joined them a moment later, they all held their trunks and touched the soup can, and they were off with a pull of the navel. 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	7. The Leaky Cauldron

****

****

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Seven**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

The Leaky Cauldron was its usual busy place that evening, crowded with witches and wizards who were sitting around tables, mingling, and throwing back drinks. Even up at the bar, there was a queue of people there sitting, enjoying their drinks and talking to Tom, the bartender. 

Among the throng of them all was Parvati, who was glancing at the clock on the wall every so often and standing with two older people, a witch and a wizard. Adjusting the collar on her clinging silk robes, Parvati turned to the pair, saying, "All right. They'll be here any minute. 

"Now, be nice, Daddy. He's every witch's dream, plus a vaultful of galleons more." She smirked. 

"Then of course I'll be friendly," Mr. Patil replied, and chuckled. 

Parvati joined in as well, but the laughter fell away as she said, "Oh, okay. Here they are." 

Emerging from the courtyard door came Ron, Holly, and Ginny, who was toting Patches the cat, all dressed in their finery and making their way for Parvati and her parents. Quickly changing her expression to look pleasantly happy, Parvati met them halfway, hugging and kissing Ron hello. 

"Hi, Ronnie, darling," she said sweetly, and then turned to the others. "Hey there, Amy, Ginny. And Patches, what are you doing here?" 

"Amy and Ginny wanted to bring him. You know how much my sister loves cats," Ron replied, smiling. 

Parvati extended her hand to stroke Patches, but he reared away, hissing. She rolled her eyes at the cat, and then turned back to her parents, waving them over. "Mum, Dad. At last you finally get to meet my fiancé, Ron Weasley. And Ron, these are my parents." 

Looking over at Holly, she then said, "And this is Ron's darling daughter, Amy." 

Mr. and Mrs. Patil greeted her with wide smiles. "Isn't she just the most precious girl?" Parvati's mother said. "You've got such pretty hair! Wouldn't it be lovely if we did it up in those cutesy little pigtails?" 

Holly groaned inwardly, knowing that there would be much more headache ahead. 

*** 

If any Muggles had been paying attention at all, which they usually weren't, they might have seen three people and their luggage suddenly pop out of nowhere at the end of the street, for some interesting reason, holding an old soup can between them. But as usual, no one had any cares about this at all, and Hermione, Harry, and Amy were basically ignored as they gathered themselves and started up the street with their trunks. The Leaky Cauldron was just up ahead. 

"As soon as I get in there, I'm going to get the tallest glass of rum known to humanity," Hermione said aimlessly, pushing her trunk along. "Because this day could use with some shaping up." 

Harry and Amy exchanged a glance, and then Harry said, "I don't think that'd be the best idea there, Herm. After seeing Ron for the first time in all these years, I don't think being drunk is the kind of hope you'd have for yourself." 

"Perhaps you're right," she replied. "I should get. . .two glasses, then." 

Harry scratched his head. "Er, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." 

Amy spoke up. "How about we just get inside, get on the lift and take our trunks upstairs, and then go meet up with Dad?" 

"Yes, now that's a good idea." Harry gently took hold of Hermione's arm. "Why don't we do that, and. . .steer clear of the bar. . .?" 

"May I at least have a gillywater, then?" She asked sardonically. 

"I'm _not_ letting you get a twist with it," he told her as they got closer to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Amy sighed as she followed along. "_This _is just fantastic." 

*** 

Meanwhile, Parvati, her parents, Ron, Holly and Ginny were just walking out of the courtyard door after a quick visit to Diagon Alley, and back into the Leaky Cauldron and the throng of witches and wizards. 

While everyone was following her, Parvati was doing the talking. "Ronnie, dear, I think Madame Burnadette's Banquet Hall is the perfect place to have our wedding at! I mean, getting married back at the orchard is lovely indeed, but I just think that Diagon Alley is the most wonderful place!" She giggled to try and smooth everything over. 

Ron bought it, putting an arm around Parvati and pulling her close as they stopped suddenly to talk with her parents. However, Holly and Ginny walked on by, keeping their eyes sharp for a few very particular individuals. 

Parvati turned to her mum and dad. "Okay, so I've checked out rooms upstairs for us. Why don't we go up and unpack, and then we can meet for supper?" 

"Sounds great," Mr. Patil said, and then, "Is eight-thirty a good time?" 

"Fab!" She replied, joining Ron again as her parents headed in the other direction, cuddling closer to him. "Ronnie, that sounds lovely. . .why don't we, go on. . .upstairs?" 

He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm round her waist. 

Meanwhile, not too very far from them, Hermione, Harry, and Amy had finally gotten inside the Leaky Cauldron, trekking towards the lift - which Tom had put in after adding another floor of rooms - to go up to theirs. They had just gotten inside when Hermione slipped back out again, having forgotten her handbag at the bar where they'd checked in. 

That's where Holly and Ginny popped in, the latter still carrying Patches. Through the opened doors of the lift, Holly spotted Amy and Harry, and involuntarily, she gasped in surprise. Ginny saw as well, and as did Patches the cat, he leapt clear from his master's arms and across the floor towards Amy, who scooped him up happily. Before Holly or Amy could exchange any words, the door closed, cutting them off from view. 

"Ames, you didn't have to wait on me, I could have gotten upstairs to the room by myself," a voice behind her proclaimed. 

Immediately Holly and Ginny looked behind them, revealing none-other-than Hermione herself, making her way towards them. Ginny quickly turned around so that Hermione wouldn't see her. 

"Mum, er. . ." Holly didn't know what to say, but Hermione continued on. 

"Besides, I think I need a little pick-me-up at the bar. Go on and I'll meet you upstairs later on." She smiled at her daughter and then started for the courtyard door. 

Holly turned back to Ginny. "Wonderful. _Now_ what do we do?" 

Her aunt smiled as they started for the lift. "Well, I guess just meet her upstairs!" 

A few minutes later, Ron and Parvati appeared, holding hands. The door to the lift opened to admit them, and playfully they pushed each other inside, and she embraced him closely, her back facing the door. 

And then it happened. 

Hermione, tossing the handle of her handbag up over her shoulder, she walked past the lift door as it progressed to close, and then looked up to wait for the lift's return. Her eyes grew twice their normal size as they locked into a pair of blue ones, whose own emotions reflected hers. 

Ron's embrace on Parvati loosened immediately and, as the door proceeded to slide to a close, he did so as well, leaning all the way to the other side of the lift as to not loose sight of Hermione, or the fusion of her cinnamon brown eyes staring into his. 

But the door eventually did come to a close, completely cutting off their vision of each other and, Hermione, who still remained, had yet torn her eyes from the lift's door, as if Ron's were still there. 

*** 

After resorting to take the stairs, Hermione wearily trudged up them to the next floor and called out, as she approached her room, "Amy Weasley!" 

A moment later, both girls appeared in the same doorway, looking innocently up at their mother, who's shoulders dropped and she moaned. "Oh, please don't do this, I'm already stressed out as it is." 

Holly smiled at her mum, stepping forward. "Mum, it's me, Holly!" 

Hermione returned the smile and hugged her daughter. "It's so wonderful to see you, love," she said softly. "And you, too, Amy!" She reached out her other arm to embrace Amy. "It's lovely to see you two together at last. 

"But how could you do this to me?" Hermione sighed, letting them go. "Meeting up with your father for the first time in so long feels like more than I can take right now." 

Suddenly, from the same door that the girls had came out of, Ginny appeared. "Might I ask that we continue this inside?" 

The girls filed into the room behind Ginny, and Hermione was just about to follow when she was stopped. "It's good to see you again, Hermione. I wish we'd kind of stayed in touch, you know?" She smiled. 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, me too, Gin." 

After she'd walked in and Ginny'd closed the door, Hermione looked over at her twin daughters, who were seated across from each other on the sofa, looking nervously at their mother. 

She started in right away. "One of you told me that your father _knew_ I was arriving here today!" Hermione paced up and down the floor in front of them. "And I'll have you know that the man I saw downstairs in the tavern had, it appears to be, _no_ idea that he and I were on the same continent, not to mention in the same inn!" 

Both girls cringed and Amy said, "You've already seen Dad?" 

Hermione dropped down into an armchair near the fireplace. "I sure did." She sighed. "He just stood there and stared at me as if I were an escapee from Azkaban!" 

Amy and Holly looked uneasily at each other, and then back at their mum as she continued speaking. "I reckon I've thought about what it would be like to see him again, but in a stuffy tavern with Ron's arms wrapped round some woman is not exactly what I had been thinking of, you know." 

The three of them and Ginny, who'd been standing in the doorway, were quiet for a time before the silence was broken by Harry, who'd just walked in from the other room. "Well," he said with a sigh, his arms crossed, "How's it going in here?" 

"Harry!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, stepping into the room from the doorway. Her eyes were wide with an emotion that Amy nor Holly couldn't quite identify. 

His bright green eyes stared right back at her. "Ginny, it's you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He smiled. 

"Too long," she said abruptly. 

"You look great," Harry complimented her. "Really great." 

She smiled bashfully, and said, "So do you." 

Hermione grinned at this, but immediately remembered herself and turned to Amy and Holly, and got up to start pacing again. "Girls, might you please enlighten me on why you brought me here without telling your dad?" 

"Will they?" Ginny said quickly. "Okay, well, then I'm going to just go back downstairs and, er, have a butterbeer, or two. . .or six. . ." 

"I'll come along!" Harry exclaimed, rushing alongside after her. 

Hermione held up her hands. "Hold it one minute, there!" She called, and the pair immediately halted in their tracks. "Does. . .everyone here know something that I don't?" 

All was quiet for several moments before someone spoke up again, who turned out to be Holly. "Mum. . .Dad's engaged to be married. And. . .she's so horrid, and. . .so terribly the wrong person from him to marry!" 

She didn't know why, but Hermione felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, and she collapsed into the armchair once more, finding that all she could do was stare at her daughter. 

Amy spoke up then. "We just can't let him marry her! She's only after him because Dad's a famous Quidditch player! And we _know_ one way he won't go through with it, and it's. . .if he sees you again." 

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Wait a moment. . .you're-you're not trying to get your father and I together again!" 

Holly nodded vigorously. "To be honest, Mum, yes, we are. You're perfect for each other!" 

She rubbed her forehead with her hand for a moment, murmuring, "Oh, I've got a headache." Raising her gaze over towards Harry and Ginny, she saw they were trying to sneak away again. Pointing, she exclaimed, "Halt there, you two! You _knew_ about this?" 

They turned around guiltily to look at Hermione. "Well, er," Ginny stammered, looking at Harry. "May-maybe just an inkling. . ." 

Harry merely smirked. "Well, the girls _are_ right, Madam. . ." 

Hermione sighed loudly, getting to her feet. "All right. Listen to me close, everyone. Ronald Weasley and I have absolutely _nothing_ in common. . .anymore! By the way, just in case you hadn't noticed, he seems extremely content with his skintight robe wearing bride-to-be!" 

" - Parvati," Ginny put in. 

She shot her a long. "You're kidding me." 

Ginny shook her head disdainfully. "I kid you not, Herm." 

Hermione hastily ruffled her hair. "Well, looking beyond that. I want the two of you -" She looked back at Amy and Holly, " - To tell your dad that I am here only for one reason, and that's to get Amy back with him and Holly with me. So, let's do what we have to do and be done with it. Have you got me?" 

*** 

On the uppermost level - the third floor - Ron was just slipping out of his room, adjusting the collar on his navy blue robes. As he rushed quickly down the corridor, he saw Holly making her way towards him. "Hey Ames, what's going on?" 

"Not much." she replied, and then smiled. "Where're you going?" 

"Oh, uh, er," he stammered, flustered. "Just down to the tavern for a bit. Oh, and can you do me a favor? Just, er, stay with Parvati for a little while?" 

"Sure!" Holly replied a little too brightly. 

"Oh, wait! Ames, do I look all right?" Ron looked down at his robes. "All the buttons in the right holes?" 

"You look nice, Dad!" She started back up the hallway again, as Ron turned and rushed as fast as he could the other way, stepping into the lift going back down to the tavern. 

Once it had stopped and opened its door to let him off, Ron got out and darted his gaze all around, as if trying to desperately to find something - or someone. While he was looking, someone else approached him. 

"Dad!" 

He turned around and Amy (still in her Holly masquerade) appeared into his sight. The redhead's brow furrowed. "I thought you were staying upstairs with Parvati." 

"I was? Oh, oh that's right!" Amy replied, pretending. "I guess I'll be off looking for her." Suddenly she launched herself forward to hug him. "I sure am glad to see you, Dad!" 

Ron awkwardly hugged back, not quite understanding what was going on. "Well, I'm glad to see you, too." After a moment, he let go of her saying, "Well, go on and get up there!" 

She obliged, strolling over to the lift and standing nearby, waiting for its door to open and let her on. But before it could, the lift opened letting out someone else, who turned out to be, of course, Parvati herself. 

She was adjusting the hem of her silk robes as she stepped out of the lift and then, upon seeing Amy, promptly asked, "Have you seen your father?" 

"You're talking to _me_?" 

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be talking to? You're standing right there," she snapped. 

"Oh, oh. . .Parvati," Amy realized. "He, er, went that way -" She pointed behind her, across the tavern, unknowingly gesturing at the courtyard door. " - I think." 

She sighed impatiently. "Diagon Alley. Wonderful. What in the blazes did he go there for?" Parvati pulled her handbag up higher on her shoulder, and started for another side of the bar. "If you see your father, tell him he's late for dinner, and I'm waiting." 

Amy watched her go. "Whatever you say," she responded sardonically. 

*** 

In fact, Diagon Alley was actually where Ron had ended up going, after being unsuccessful at finding Hermione anywhere in the Leaky Cauldron. As it was nighttime there, the streets weren't as crowded, but a few of the shops were still open. 

One in point was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, whose outdoor tables and Chinese-style lanterns often brought crowds both days and nights. Stopping by now, Ron glanced from table to table, hoping that maybe Hermione was sitting among one of them. He hadn't much time to look so far, because the moment he turned around, Mr. and Mrs. Patil were at his heels. 

"Hey there, Ron, we've been looking all over for you!" Parvati's mother said, bubbly. "We've just been by the banquet hall again, and I think it's perfect for the wedding. I just love everything I see!" 

He nodded his head in agreement, distracted. Looking ahead of him, Ron could see the bricks of a brick wall slowly shifting themselves from side to side, and then moments later, out slipped Hermione, pulling her chestnut hair back with a taffeta ribbon, and then he breathed, in response to Mrs. Patil, "Absolutely." 

She was speaking again, but Ron was only half-listening. "Now tell me, dear, because we'll have to know how big we might need to be expanding the banquet hall. Are all your brothers and sisters planning on attending the wedding?" 

Ron's eyes were still dead-locked on Hermione, as she straightened her lilac robes and swept gracefully up the street. Turning halfway to Mrs. Patil, he said, "Er, I'm not completely sure yet. . .I'll have to owl them and, uh, let you know soon." 

With that, he started away from them and up through the outdoor ice cream parlor, never taking his eyes away from Hermione as he made his way towards her. Except that Ron wasn't the most graceful person in the world, and he kept tripping over things as he walked, and just happened to knock into a table where Harry, Ginny, and Amy were seated, with Holly (whom he had not spotted yet) making her way there now. 

"Ron, are you all right?" Ginny exclaimed as her brother knocked a chair askew, bumping his shin and cursing loudly. 

"Yeah, I'm just bloody fine," he muttered, managing to dodge the next table. Except that his luck was short-lived, as he turned around and crashed right into a busboy, falling over and colliding with an empty table, the edge of it hitting his forehead. 

Hermione, hearing the loud noise, looked across the street and, upon seeing Ron getting wearily up from the ground, could not help but let a small smile play on her lips. 

As he helped the busboy turn the table and chairs erect again, Ron glanced to the side and saw Hermione slowly stepping towards him, and involuntarily, he did the same, giving her yet another of his classic lopsided smiles. 

An awkward moment passed between them and finally he said, "Hello, 'Mione." 

She sort of wrapped her arms around herself, but managed a smile for him. "H-hello there, Ron." 

He stepped even closer to her, causing her heart to beat even faster than it already was. "Well, my stars, here you are," Hermione murmured, and then slowly sat down at the empty table. 

Ron joined her, a confused look now passing over his face. "Is there, er, something I should know? I mean, I'm blow away to see you, but. . .you don't exactly be seeming to share that sentiment." 

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, Holly appeared. "Um, Dad? I can. . .I can tell you why she's here." 

Ron's brow furrowed as he looked at his daughter. "Amy? You-you know who she is?" 

"Yes. I do," Holly replied. "And something else. . .I'm not Amy." 

As if on cue (though perhaps it probably was) the subject matter herself appeared next to her sister. "Though I am." 

Now it was Ron's turn to be dumbfounded. "The both of them are. . .here?" His eyes flickered from one girl to the other. "Holly? Amy?" 

Holly smiled. "I, uh, I guess you and Mum both thought the other would send us to a different school because we met there and are in the same House and everything, so it didn't take us long to figure it out." 

Hermione looked over at Ron. "They switched places on us." 

The surprise in his eyes changed as they flickered back to his daughters. "I've-I've had Holly with me all this time?" 

She nodded. "Uh hu. I really wanted to know what you were like, and Amy felt the same way about Mum so, we just. . ." Holly cut herself off. "You're not upset, are you?" 

"Heavens, no!" Ron reassured her. "I just can't believe it's you!" He came forward and embraced Holly tightly. "Look at you, you're so grown up now!" 

"Yeah," she agreed, slipping from her dad's hug. "But I could do better with a father." 

Amy jumped in, smiling. "And I'm an aspiring young witch without a mum to teach me everything she knows!" 

Ron shot a glance at her. "Amy, you've been in Bristol all this time?" 

She nodded. 

He grinned, holding his arms out to her. "C'mere, kid." 

Amy smiled back, embracing her dad extra-close. "Mum is wonderful, Dad. I don't how you ever let her get away." 

Ron gave her a sheepish look, not knowing what to say as Amy loosened her hug on him and rejoined her sister. 

That was when Hermione jumped back into the conversation, saying, "Girls, why don't you go back to the inn and let your dad and I talk alone for a few minutes, okay?" 

"Sure, that's all right," Amy said, and then she and Holly proclaimed in unison, "Take your time." 

As the twins, Harry and Ginny strolled off for the brick wall, Ron sat down wearily, mumbling, "This is mad. Seeing everyone here today. . .my mind's reeling." He touched his hand to his forehead and winced as he touched a fresh cut on his brow. "Ouch." 

Hermione dropped into the chair across from him and slipped her wand out of her pocket. "Here, let me help you with that," she said gently, pointing her wand at the cut and murmuring a simple healing spell. 

As the skin knitted itself back together, he said, making conversation, "So, how are you, 'Mione? Or would you rather me call you Hermione, now?" 

She shook her head. "Oh, no. 'Mione's fine. It's what you've always called me." Suddenly she smiled. "So why stop now?" 

"Good reasoning." Ron's lopsided beam was back on his face. "You know, you haven't changed at all." 

Before she could reply, a new voice cut in to their conversation. 

"Well, here you are! It's about time!" Parvati's voice rang out as she appeared in front of their table. Suddenly her eyebrows drew up. "Oh, Hermione. Well, hello." 

"Yeah," she said stiffly, the tension increasing. "So it seems you and Ron are engaged?" 

"Yes." She smiled, though Hermione didn't find it to be an entirely friendly one. "Next week." Suddenly Parvati looked confused. "I thought you lived somewhere around Wales, Hermione. It's a. . .surprise. . .to see you in London." 

Ron shifted uncomfortably, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. "You know, you can just bump into anyone in Diagon Alley!" 

"Oh, can you?" 

Holly suddenly appeared next to her, saying brightly, "Hi, Parvati!" 

"Oh, hello," she said simply, looking back at Ron. 

Amy, without missing a beat, followed suit, flanking Parvati's other side. "What's going on?" 

She abruptly yelped, looking from girl to girl. "Goodness, there's two of you!" 

Sheepishly Ron said, "Er, dear, I reckon I forgot to tell you. . .Amy's a twin." 

"Yes, you _did_ forget to tell me!" Parvati exclaimed, almost accusingly. She glanced over at Hermione, and then said, her voice calm once more, "But isn't this _so_ lovely that we're _all_ here staying at the Leaky Cauldron on the same vacation? Why, I think that's just _cunning_!" 

Amy and Holly merely smiled amusedly at their parents. 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	8. The Three Broomsticks

**AN ~ **I can't believe I've got 115 reviews for this, which is the most I've ever had for any of my fanfics! Thanks for everyone's support, and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!! ;-) 

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Eight**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

It was now just past dusk the same day, and in his black dress robes, Ron stepped smoothly out of the lift, his hands casually in his pockets. He stood on the outskirts of the bar, one foot propped up against the back of the wall as he stood with Amy, who was wearing dress robes of pale pink. 

"Oh, come on, Ames, tell me. I've had enough surprises today," he said to her, turning around to watch the lift. 

Amy shook her head, smiling. "Sorry, Dad. You're just going to have to wait and see," she replied. 

At that moment, the lift's door opened, and out stepped Hermione and Holly. Holly was in dress robes like her sister and father; hers were of deep purple. But on the other hand, Hermione had chosen to wear something else instead, which, of course, was the dazzling red velvet Muggle gown that Harry had suggested she bring. 

Amy smiled as her family approached, but Ron was on a whole different level altogether. His blue eyes were wide, gazing at Hermione as if she were the most gorgeous woman on earth. 

"Hello, there," she said pleasantly. 

He blinked. "H-hi." 

Amy and Holly rejoined each other, leaving their parents together. As Hermione slowly stepped closer to Ron, he said nervously, "You look. .beautiful, 'Mione." 

She beamed, and then breathed, "Thank you." Her voice dropped lower. "Please tell me you know where we're going." 

Ron shook his head. "No idea." 

Holly approached them then her sister close behind. Holding out an old bottle. "All right, everyone, touch the Portkey!" 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, and then hesitantly reached out to touch the bottle with their daughters. 

*** 

"Here we are!" Amy said brightly after everyone's feet had hit the ground again. "Just up the street, c'mon, let's go!" 

Ron, regaining his composure, leaned to one side to give Hermione a shoulder to steady herself on. She obliged and, after they exchanged brief smiles, Ron looked over at his daughters and asked, "Where are we?" 

Amy pointed up the street. "See up there? Maybe that will jog your memory, Dad." 

He followed her finger, spotting a familiar red awning flanking the entrance to grand old tavern. Gently brushing Hermione, he said, "We're in Hogsmeade. It's the Three Broomsticks up there." 

With Amy and Holly leading the way, Ron whispered to Hermione, "You realize what they're doing, don't you?" 

She nodded, an amused smile growing on her face. "I'm beginning to, yes. It's where we announced our engagement." 

Holly looked over her shoulder at her parents as they stepped through the door to the Three Broomsticks. "We've got reservations for dinner and everything!" 

"So," the redhead said to his daughter as they entered the tavern. "How exactly are we paying for this?" 

"Well. . .Grandpa had a hand in planning this out," Amy admitted sheepishly. 

It was pleasing to Hermione to see that the inn was only half full as the four of them slipped between tables, making their way towards the back. Finally the girls stopped, standing in front of a candlelit table prettily set. 

Ron stared at the table. "Only two places?" 

Amy and Holly giggled between them and looked back at their parents. "Surprise number two. We're not joining you," the latter said. 

Hermione eyebrows drew up. "Aren't you? I see." 

"Which will give you two some quality time together," Amy grinned. "So just sit down, relax. . .and sail through time. . ." With that, the girls disappeared. 

Ron and Hermione slowly lowered themselves into their chairs at the table, neither of them saying anything for a few moments. Suddenly the curly-haired witch felt a poke in her side and turned around, half-surprised to see that it was Ginny, sitting at the next table with Harry. 

"You _do _get all of this, don't you?" She asked, smiling. 

"We did some time ago," Ron assured her with a wink, as Hermione nodded her head. 

As the pair turned back to each other, a young witch in the corner of the bar began to delicately strum her lute, creating a more romantic atmosphere and Hermione heart to start beating a bit faster. She looked over at the musician, and saw nearby, Amy and Holly with smiles on their faces, spying on their parents. 

"Oh. . !" She groaned slightly, turning back around to face Ron. He moaned as well, sharing her sentiments. 

He rolled his eyes. "Next time I'm going to think twice about pressing my face up against the glass at Quality Quidditch Supplies." 

Hermione laughed, feeling warm inside. "Well, I'd hope you wouldn't be doing that anymore." 

Ron grinned, pausing for a moment. There was a break in the conversation as a wizard came by, placing two goblets of white wine on the table. He picked his up as the young man left, taking a drink from it before continuing their talk. "You know, maybe, sometime. . .when we can sit down together _alone_," he emphasized, "we can talk about what. . .happened, between you and me. Sometimes I almost feel like I can't remember." 

"Well, that's because it all happened so quickly," Hermione replied. 

"The marriage, you mean." 

She merely nodded, not knowing how else to reply. A few moments of silence passed between them, and a witch came by to give them the first course of their meal, which was steak-and-kidney pudding. They ate for a couple of minutes, before Ron spoke up again. 

Resting his wrists on the lacy-white tabletop, the redhead said, "Well, look at you, 'Mione, you're doing pretty good for yourself. I mean, back at Hogwarts you were studying Arithmancy up the walls. . .now, you're an architect for the Ministry." 

Hermione smiled again. "You as well. When we were younger, you couldn't get enough of Quidditch, and then you finally made it on Britain's team." 

"Yeah, I love every minute of it," he replied, scooping up a forkful of pudding. And then as an afterthought, "We, er, we both actually got we wanted, didn't we?" 

She fell silent again, at a loss for words to respond. Deciding to change the subject, Hermione said, "So, what are we going to do about the girls? We can't very well keep them apart anymore." 

Ron shrugged lightly. "Maybe. . .we can each take them both for all of the vacations, or just let them switch like they did. . .no, wait, if I could. . ." 

She rubbed the nape of her neck. "I know, it's hard to figure out, isn't it?" Pause. "I reckon that's why we came up with the arrangement we have." 

"Oh?" He questioned, though it didn't really sound like it all. "I thought it was because you didn't want to see me again." 

Hermione averted her eyes, staring at the flame on one of the levitating candles. "Well, maybe that was because I was still feeling vehement over all of the problems we were going through. . .or maybe my memory's just blocking it out now. . ." 

"You don't remember the day you moved out?" Ron inquired. 

"No, no, I remember that _too_ well, unfortunately," she replied sheepishly, and then finally looked back up at him. "When I, uh, when I threw that. . .what was it. . .that French dictionary at you. . ." 

He grinned. "No, you didn't hurt me. You _missed_, actually." 

With a smirk, Hermione peered amusedly up at him from her dish and murmured, "Liar." 

It was momentarily silent again as they both ate their steak-and-kidney pudding, both feeling better than they had for a long time indeed. After taking a drink of his white wine glass, again Ron was the one to break the quiet. 

"I might. . ." He paused, waiting for Hermione to look at him, and when she did, he continued. "We might never get another moment alone again, so. . .I, I want to ask you something." 

She nodded slightly, waiting for him to go on. 

"The day. . .that you left? Why'd you go?" 

As Hermione stared at him, contemplating her answer, she was almost sure there had been a pleading tone in Ron's voice. He was looking at her intently, wanting very much to hear her answer, so she cleared her throat quietly and replied, "We were. . .young, Ron. Only eighteen years old. We were still kids, and we still had our arguments, said things we didn't really mean. . .so I just packed up my trunk, got passage across the Thames, and. . .you didn't come after me." 

His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "I. . .I didn't know that you wanted me to." 

She reached for her white wine. "Well, I guess there's no reason to dwell on it all now, you know. . .so, let's just put a good face on for Amy and Holly, and. . .tie up the loose ends." 

Ron picked up his goblet as well, murmuring thoughtfully into it as he glanced at Hermione, "Yeah. . .we've got to tie up the loose ends. . ." 

Over at the next table, listening in on the conversation, Harry and Ginny smiled knowingly at each other. 

*** 

The next morning, Hermione was standing at the bar at the Leaky Cauldron, pulling some gold galleons out of her handbag to pay Tom for their rooms. 

"I trust that you had a good stay, Miss Granger," he said pleasantly, wiping the counter as he waited for her. 

"Yes, yes. We did, it was nice. Thank you, Tom." She handed over the money and then turned to Harry, whom had just appeared next to her with the Portkey and their luggage. 

"Are we all ready to go?" Hermione asked him, tucking a stray lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah. I just finished getting our things together, and Holly said she would be downstairs in a moment," he replied. As Harry walked away, he stepped to the other side of bar, flanking Ron's left side. 

As they chatted quietly together, Hermione quickly scrawled her signature on a roll of parchment Tom slid over to her, and then she turned to her two old friends, saying to Ron, "So, you'll be having Holly with you on the Easter holidays?" 

He quickly swung his glance to her, and replied, "Uh, yeah. And Amy can go with Holly over the Chrimbo hols. We can switch up on next year's summer hols, if that's all right." 

She nodded, gripping the handle of her handbag. "I'll send you an owl." 

They turned around together, to greet their daughters whom were both stepping out of the lift. Both parents' mouths dropped upon seeing that Amy and Holly had dressed exactly alike, in pairs of light blue robes, from the identical braids hanging down their backs, to the same color of stockings on their feet. 

Hermione sighed. "Amy, Holly, what are you two doing? Holly, we've got our Portkey ready to go!" 

The girl on the right (because right now neither Ron nor Hermione could tell their daughters apart) immediately started in. "Well, here's the thing, Mum. We thought it over upstairs, and we decided we're being completely thrown for a loop." 

The other twin spoke next. "Dad promised that we'd be going to the Quidditch picnic, and we want to go. We want all four of us to go." 

"The four of us?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"Yes," said the twin on the left. "And if you _really_ want to know who's Amy and who's Holly, you're just going to have to accept our proposal." 

"Or maybe I'll just take one of you back to Bristol with me whether you're Holly or _not_," their mother said. 

"But," the girl on the right started, "you wouldn't want to go through all of the trouble of sending the wrong one of us with you to have to get everything together again and come _back_, would you?" 

Ron and Hermione, exasperated to the bone, looked at each other and sighed. 

*** 

Ron's silvery Ford sat out in front of the Weasley house, the redhead himself out there in front of it, washing it up. Using his wand, he'd conjured buckets full of suds from nowhere, along with some wash rags that he'd magicked to scrub down the car. 

Parvati was standing up on the porch behind Ron, her arms crossed and a steely look on her face. "What am I supposed to do overnight while you're gone on the picnic? Get out your Firebolt and sweep up the floor?" 

Ron turned around, reaching for the folded canvas tent that was sitting on the front step. "Dear, we're kind of in a tight spot, here. . .not much we can do about it." 

She dropped her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? Sure you can do something about it! _Plenty_ you can do something about it!" 

Just then, Hermione came strolling out of the front door, clad in emerald green robes. Parvati suddenly stopped talking to stare at her old schoolmate. Stepping close to Ron, she whispered, "Ronnie, what is _she_ doing here?" 

His moved away, opening the trunk of the car to put in the tent. Looking back at his bride-to-be, he said, "That's, er, that sort of the thing. The, uh, the four of us are supposed to go to the picnic. . .together." 

Parvati's brow arched. "Excuse me? Ron, this is ridiculous, just call it off," she snapped. 

"Hello!" Hermione said brightly, stepping up next to the other woman. "All right, there?" 

She crossed her arms again. "No, actually, I'm not," she said tightly. "I can't really say I'm supportive of this little excursion that Ron and the girls are going on if you are going with them." 

"You know what? I think you're right." Hermione put on a faux smile. "Perhaps the idea of a woman spending overnight with her ex-husband is a little mad." 

Ron stared at her, daggers in his eyes. " 'Mione, what are you doing?" He said between clenched teeth. 

She didn't reply to him, but continued talking to Parvati. "That's way I think you should come with us. I insist." 

"Oh, no, no." She shook her head. "I'm not the outdoorsy type, trust me." 

"Why not?" Hermione turned to Ron. "I've been a burden on your whole weekend, it's the least I can do, Ron." 

*** 

Amy and Holly were just climbing into the backseat of Ron's Ford when Amy saw her mum and Parvati walking out the front door of the house. She immediately frowned and, looking over at Ron, who was already in the driver's seat, she said, "Dad! What's Parvati doing here?" 

"Your mum asked her along," he said, glancing at the two of them. "Now, be nice, okay?" 

Amy and Holly made a face at each other, and then slid inside the car and closed the door, just as Parvati was climbing in the passenger side. And then Hermione approached, gripping the windowsill on Ron's side, said merrily, "Okay, have fun everyone!" 

His eyebrow furrowed and he turned his blue eyes at her. " 'Mione, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, you'll have much more fun without me," she replied. 

Holly stared at her mother. "Come on, Mum, that's not the plan!" 

Parvati jumped in then. "Wait, wait a moment. If you're not going, Hermione, then surely I don't have to go -" 

"But surely you and Ron want some time alone before the big day!" She said reasonably. "Not to mention time with the girls. After the wedding next week, they'll be yours too, Parvati." 

Ron put on an amused smile, not really knowing what to say. He started up the car and let it idle for a moment, and then pressed a button on the dash, and the silvery Ford rose into the air, where he guided up into the sky, Hermione waving goodbye behind them all. 

Suddenly Ginny and Harry appeared next to her, waving as well. The three of them caught each other's eye, and then erupted in a round of laughter. 

*** 

**To Be Continued**


	9. Surprises

**AN ~ **Well, guess what, everyone! This is the last chapter :-) I really hope you've enjoyed this fic, and will also enjoy this last chapter! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews, I can't tell you how much it means to me. well, enjoy ;-) 

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Nine**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

The Weasley car was just dipping down from the clouds, bringing into view the lovely and grand London countryside, where just ahead of them, a settlement had been pitched and many witches and wizards could be seen. 

Ron expertly swung his silvery Ford down to the wide meadow and turned off the engine at an empty spot on the grounds. Just as he, Parvati, Holly, and Amy were getting out of the car, someone called to him. 

"All right there, Ron?" 

The redhead turned around, his vision landing one of his teammates. Smiling, he called back, waving, "Hey there, Ben!" 

"Come here for a minute, mate, I want you to meet someone!" He replied. 

Ron turned to his daughters. "Ames, Holly, I'm going to go with Ben for a minute. Help Parvati set up camp, will you?" 

After he'd gone, the girls turned to Parvati, who was leaning against the car, combing her hair as she stared into her hand-held mirror. Amy and Holly rolled their eyes at each other and then looked back at their future stepmother. Feeling their gaze on her, Parvati glanced up at the twins, snapping her compact shut. "Well, you heard your father. Best be getting the tent up and all." 

Holly walked over to the car to open the trunk and get out the camping gear, leaving her sister with Parvati. Amy crossed her arms at the woman. "You're going to help, right?" 

She tucked the mirror and comb into the pocket of her robes. "I really haven't any aptitude for this sort of thing. Besides, you know how to set up everything, right? You've come to this picnic with you dad before." 

Amy glared at Parvati as Holly emerged from the car, unfolding the canvas tent across the grass. Picking up one of the poles, she snatched the older woman's wrist and shoved it into her hand. "Well, it's about time you learn then," Amy replied, sharing a smirk with her sister. 

*** 

About an hour had passed and Parvati and the girls were still attempting to pitch the tent. Ron had gone off to fetch some water, leaving the three alone to the job. Amy and Holly had successfully gotten the poles up, but Parvati's task wasn't as easy for her. The twins had her manning the mallet to drive the pegs in, but she kept missing. Plus, all of the leaning over had her groaning every time she stood up. 

Amy and Holly sat on the hood of the Ford, watching Parvati as they shared a drink out of Amy's canteen, quietly giggling amongst themselves as the older woman struggled with what she was doing. 

"Oy!" Parvati exclaimed, holding her back as she got up from the ground. "Thank God I wasn't born a Muggle, if this is what they call fun!" She whimpered as she dust herself off. "Look at me! I've got dirt all over my new robes! And they're chiffon!" 

Holly rolled her eyes. "Weren't you smart! Wearing nice expensive clothing on an outdoor holiday!" 

"Oh, ha, ha," Parvati replied weakly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hadn't really expected to do anything like this on this trip, much less go at all, thank you!" 

"You're welcome," Amy replied, and then she and Holly laughed. 

The older woman said nothing; she just glared at them as she sat down on a long in front of the fire pit. Wiping her brow, she murmured, "Oh, stars. I'm sweating for goodness' sake. Can someone grab my bag for me so that I can fix my make-up?" 

"Sure," Holly said aimlessly, reaching through the window of the car and picking up Parvati's handbag that was lying in the front seat. While she was doing so, she noticed a frog that had just jumped next to the tire. Quickly she elbowed her sister and Amy, getting the hint, slid off the car and onto her feet, where she quietly picked up the creature. 

Holly took the frog and put him inside Parvati's handbag, buttoned it back up and took it over to her, saying, "Here you are." 

She plucked her bag from the girl's fingers and unsnapped it, reaching inside for her compact. When she touched something cold, bumpy, and _alive_, she screamed and jumped back, dropping her bag to the grass. "There's something _in_ there!" 

Ron came running up just then, having heard Parvati shriek. "What's the matter?" He exclaimed, setting the pail of water he'd been toting, to the ground. "What happened?" 

Parvati rushed over and clutched onto him like she'd seen a ghost. "Something creepy is in my handbag! Something's alive in there!" 

Slowly, the redhead approached the dropped purse, and then picked it up cautiously and looked inside. A moment later he let out a sigh, saying reassuringly, "Oh, Parvie, it's nothing to be scared of. It's just a frog!" He reached in and pulled out the little creature, placing him back to the grass where he hopped away. "Just. . .how did it get there, I wonder?" 

Ron glanced meaningfully over at Amy and Holly, whom in turn merely gave him identical innocent looks. 

*** 

The day had now turned into evening, and the party of four were now sitting around the fire that Holly had gotten going, eating treacle pudding and talking with each other. The twins were sitting on one side of the fire, and Ron and Parvati were seated on the log directly opposite of them. Murmurs from around the settlement could be heard, creating a placid aura about the campsite. 

"So, is everyone having a good time?" Ron asked jovially as he reached over to his feet and picked up the butterbeer bottle that he'd put there, taking a drink from it. 

"Will we get to play Quidditch with the others tomorrow?" Amy asked eagerly, balancing her bowl on her knees. 

"You brought your Nimbus, didn't you?" The redhead grinned, and then turned to Parvati. "Are you going to join us, hon?" 

She made a face, groaning, "For the hundredth time, Ron, you know I don't like sports at all." 

He dropped his shoulders. "Come on, it's a picnic tradition!" 

Parvati rolled her eyes, picking up her pudding bowl. "Well, it can continue on without me, then." 

As they watched her eating her helping of treacle pudding, Amy and Holly grinned sneakily at each other. Ron noticed this, a confused look crossing his face, and then he looked over at Parvati and understood what their smiles were all about. She was now scratching from head-to-toe, dragging her manicured nails roughly over her arms and legs to relieve the itch. 

"Ronnie, please, make it stop!" She squealed, raking her hands over her back. 

Immediately Ron pulled out his wand and reversed her itching curse, giving her a gentle pat on the back as Parvati itching abruptly ceased. But instead of looking relieved, she was fuming. "That's it," she said shortly. "I'm going to go pour myself a big glass of sleeping potion, and going to bed." 

To Amy and Holly's disgust, Parvati then leaned over to Ron, bestowing on him a romantic good-night kiss, smirked at the twins, and then disappeared under the flap leading inside the tent. Immediately after she'd gone, the redhead looked sternly over at his daughters. 

"All right. What did you put in her bowl?" He demanded. 

"Blame Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" Amy blurted out. "It's that new Itch-Attack potion they have at their store. It was _begging_ for a try-out!" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Leave it to them to invent something like that," he murmured to himself and then turned back to Amy and Holly. "Just cool it with all of the antics, all right? The outdoors isn't exactly her favorite thing in the world!" 

"But I bet I know what is," Holly whispered to her sister. "They're round and shiny and made of gold, and a bunch of them are sitting in Dad's vault at Gringotts." 

*** 

The girls rose early the next morning, Holly laying the fire while Amy was up and about in the tent in the kitchen, frying some eggs and ham up for everyone's breakfast. They were strangely quite amongst one another as they waited for their dad and Parvati to get up for the day. 

She and Ron still were not out of bed by the time Amy and Holly had taken their breakfast plates to sit around the fire and enjoy the outdoor air, and had finished the eggs and ham that were on them. Afterwards they laid the plates aside and sat playing exchanging chocolate frog trading cards. 

Finally Ron poked his head out of the tent flap, smiling as he spotted the girls. "Morning, you two," he said. "Up early for the big Quidditch game?" 

Vigorously they nodded, though, at the moment were really excited over something else. Then Holly piped up, saying, "There's ham and eggs on the stove. Is Parvati up yet?" 

Their father nodded, saying, before he disappeared back inside, "Yeah, she's putting her face on." 

Amy and Holly beamed at each other, laying the wizard cards aside. "She's putting her makeup on? This'll be even better!" Amy exclaimed, and then a few minutes later, Parvati came strolling out of the tent, adjusting the collar of her robes. 

Immediately, from the girls' concealed wands at their hips, came an explosion of red water bombs, and they sailed straight for Parvati. They burst everywhere, at her feet, atop her head, and drenching every inch of her body with cold waves of water. 

Her shrilled screams echoed across the campsite, surely loud enough to be heard all the way in China. As Ron came tumbling out of the tent to see what in the world was going on, Amy and Holly abruptly stifled their giggles and put on looks of concern and confusion. 

Still buttoning up his robes, the redhead turned to his bride-to-be, exclaiming, "Parvie, what's going on!" 

At that moment, the young witch promptly lost it, her face turning red despite the freezing cold water cascading down her cheeks and neck. "I'll _tell _you what's 'going on'! And here it is! The day we get married, is when I'm transferring those _horrible_ daughters of yours off to year-round admission at Beauxbatons! It's me, or them, so take your pick!" 

Ron glanced over at Amy and Holly for a moment and then, quite suddenly, he. . .smiled. Turning to Parvati, he said simply, "Them." 

She blinked, astonished. "I beg your pardon?" 

"Amy Weasley, and Holly Granger. My daughters. Clear enough for you?" He replied, still smiling enigmatically. 

Parvati stared at him in disbelief for a minute longer, and then erupted into one giant, exasperated scream. 

*** 

Hermione was sitting on the Weasley porch, enjoying the warm sun. She rocked back and forth on the swing with a book, _Arthurian Legends, _spread across her lap, when she heard a car horn beep from high up above. Closing her book, she stepped out into the yard and looked up, seeing Ron's silvery Ford approaching the ground. 

As it dropped softly to the gravel drive, Hermione tucked the leather-bound book under her arm and stepped towards the car. "Hello, there!" She said brightly. "You're back a few days early! Did you have a good time?" 

Holly slid out of the car first, walking around to the trunk and opening it up. "Well, I would exactly say that, Mum." 

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?" 

Amy got out next, helping her sister unload the camping gear. "Dad's punished us until the end of infinity." 

Ron was last to exit the car, after shutting off the engine and tucking the key in his pocket. Upon seeing him, Hermione suddenly felt a butterfly in her stomach, though she didn't know why. 

He took the canvas tent from his daughters, saying to them, with a very faint smile of amusement threatening to break the corners of his mouth, "And it's already started. Get moving." 

Amy and Holly followed their mother up the porch steps, stopping there to wait for Ron. When he finally joined them, Hermione asked, "What happened? Where's Parvati?" 

Holly shrugged. "Oh, we just played a few jokes on her and she got sort of upset." 

"Sort of!" He exclaimed incredulously. "She about got out her wand and cursed me before she left!" Then, peering over at Hermione, he said, "well, at least it wasn't a dictionary." 

She brought her hand up to her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron. . .if I hadn't suggested to Parvati that she go. . ." 

"Tricked, is more like it," he replied, smirking. "Chips off the old block, our daughters are." 

Hermione bit her lip, but only because a smile was starting to form across her face. "I really about sorry, though." 

"We are, too, Dad," Amy put in, sighing. 

Ron looked over at her and Holly. "Room, now." 

As the two of them watched their daughters head inside, Hermione heard Ron say, from behind her, "Remind me to thank them sometime, 'Mione." 

She abruptly turned around, the smile on her face clearly breaking free. Hermione watched as he leaned up against the porch railing, saying, "So where's my sister got off to?" 

She joined him, saying with a bubble of laughter in her throat, "Well, Ginny and Harry went off to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. . .around yesterday." 

They laughed for a moment, and then Ron said, "Well, can't say we didn't see it coming." He paused, and then, "So, why do we go inside and I cook us up something?" 

She looked at him, intrigued. "Ron Weasley cooks?" 

"Sure. . .Mum taught me all of her baking spells. I can whip up some sirloin steak, some lamb chops, or maybe even some roasted chicken. . ." He grinned. "And some Peppermint Imps for breathing fire afterwards!" 

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, stop. You're making my mouth water!" 

"No, that'll put it out." 

She rolled her eyes at Ron as he stifled a laugh. 

*** 

That night, Amy and Holly sat in the living room playing Exploding Snap, when Ron walked by, checking his reflection in the hallway mirror. He adjusted the collar on his dark gray dress robes as the mirror murmured sleepily at him, "Very dashing, dear." 

Upon hearing the voice, the girls turned around, and smiled at their father. "Hey there, Dad! Where're you off to?" Amy said. "You look great!" 

He rolled his eyes amusedly, and started out the living room door, saying, "You have a nice evening, girls." 

"Only if you do!" Holly called back as he disappeared. 

Ron just grinned to himself as he started upstairs and to the Weasley home's trophy room. Creaking open the door, his breath caught in this throat as his eyes landed on Hermione, who was staring around at all of his Quidditch awards, wearing light blue dress robes of her own. "Hey," he said softly. 

She turned around, a smile lighting up her face. Regarding the awards and trophies, she exclaimed, "These are all yours?" 

He grinned and nodded, stepping closer to her. "They sure are. Hey, come here." Ron reached over and gently took Hermione hand, leading her to the other side of the room, where a line of shining golden plaques were hanging on the wall. 

"Are they all. . .?" Her voice trailed off. 

He nodded again, a modest smile on his face. "Four-time Quidditch national champions. On the third time," he pointed to one of the plaques, "I scored the final two penalty shots to help us get enough points to win the game. That was when I got this." Ron gently pulled her over to where a silver plaque was hanging. "Most valuble player award." Above that was hanging his old Tsunami, the broom he'd ridden in the match, that he'd officially retired, just for the occasion. 

Hermione was spellbound by everything that she was seeing. It was hard to believe that Ron had finally been able to overcome the low self-esteem of his childhood and become such a successful wizard. Looking up at him, the thought reflected in her eyes, she said, "Now I wish I'd followed Quidditch these last few years." 

He merely shrugged good-naturedly, smiling sheepishly. There was a small silence between them for a moment before he broke it suddenly, pulling her over to where a set of scarlet Quidditch robes were attatched to the wall. "Here take a gander at that." 

She stared at the clothing for a moment, trying to place where she'd seen them before, when it suddenly dawned on her. "Your Gryffindor Quidditch robes?" 

Ron nodded. "Uh hu. They helped get me my first break in the game, and well, look at me now." 

Hermione smiled. "That's very nostalgic, Ron." 

"Yeah. But there's another reason I cherish them so much, besides that," he told her softly. 

She looked sharply up at him, a question in her eyes. "Why, what's the other reason?" 

"Well. . .we'd just won the cup, when I'd. . .asked you to marry me," Ron whispered, staring back into her eyes. 

The romantic feeling in the air was so extremely heavy, that it caused Hermione's heart to race. She sucked in a breath as Ron drew in closer, the moment perfect, their lips so incredibly close. . . 

"Hello!" Ginny's voice rang out, echoing through the house. "Harry and I are home!" 

The moment was broken, they both knew it. Hermione was almost relieved, and she backed away from Ron, feeling terribly uneasy. He'd averted his eyes as she did this, and sighed as he stared at the carpet. "We'll be r-right there!" He called to his sister, keeping his eyes away from Hermione as they started downstairs to meet the others. 

*** 

Thunder rumbled in the distance a few evenings later, a pending rainstorm surely on its way. A Ministry car was just pulling up in front of the Weasley home, and a moment later, Hermione, Holly, and Harry stepped out onto the porch, their luggage in tow. The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the trunk, stepping up onto the porch to get their luggage inside. 

Back up on the porch, Ron, Amy, and Ginny had walked out of the front door, everyone exchanging goodbyes. After Ginny had hugged and kissed Harry, Ron came over and gave his old friend a brief hug. "See you soon, mate. Don't forget to write." 

"I won't," Harry replied. "And don't you, either." 

After the twins had given each other a wistful embrace in farewell, they slowly walked off the porch together, Amy accompanying Holly to the Ministry car. Ron and Hermione watched their daughters go, and then turned towards each other. 

An awkward moment passed and then Ron said softly, "You take care, all right?" 

"I will." 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then slowly Hermione started down the porch with Harry, and they slid into the Ministry car, which would transport them to the train station back home to Bristol. Amy embraced her mother before she got inside, then closed the door for them and ran back up to the porch to rejoin Ginny and her dad, who slung an arm around his daughter as they watched the car drive away. 

*** 

It was dark by the time Hermione, Holly, and Harry had left gotten off the train and were back in Bristol, riding in another Ministry car that was taking them to the wizard neighborhood where they lived. 

After it dropped them and their trunks off, Harry offered to take care of the luggage so that Hermione and Holly could go ahead inside and rest up. They obliged, climbing up the steps to the front porch and going inside. 

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she closed the door. "Anyone here? Dad?" 

Holly looked over at her mother, who shrugged. "I'll look in the den," her mother said, draping her cloak and her handbag over a chair and starting out of the entry hall and into the den. 

When Hermione walked in, a Muggle newspaper was the only thing visible at the desk, someone's hands holding each side and obscuring their face and upper body. Sighing in relief, she said, "Hey, Dad. How've you been?" 

The newspaper lowered in response to Hermione's voice, but the person seated in the chair was not at all Doctor Granger. 

"Hey, Mum, why didn't you just take Floo Powder? It gets you home a lot faster." 

Hermione, shocked, nervously groped at her collarbone. "Y-yes, I know," she stammered. 

Holly walked in just then, laughing and exclaiming, "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Amy slowly stood up from the desk, a emotional look overcoming her face. "Well, the minute your Ministry car disappeared up the road, we didn't waste anytime. You see, we. . .we didn't want to loose you guys again." 

Hermione was now finding it difficult to drw breath. "W-we?" She inquired. 

And then, Ron Weasley walked in from the next room, his eyes never leaving Hermione. 

She immediately noticed him, and it literally felt as if her heart had stopped. The lopsided smile that Hermione had fallen in love with so many years ago was there on his face, and he stepped up extremely close to her, clutching her hands in his. 

"I came after you this time, 'Mione," he whispered softly, his smile turning to a grin. "I wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake again." 

Hermione stared up at him. "I suppose you just expect me to fall into your arms and say that we can just figure this whole thing out. . .raising Amy and Holly in Bristol and then in Manchester and everywhere in between, and. . .and. . .you and me will. . .pick up where we left off, and. . .fall in love again, and. . ." 

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "There is no 'again.' I never stopped." 

She sniffled, feeling the tears flowing freely now, as well as her heart. ". . .Neither did I." 

Before either of them could say anything else, Ron let go of her hands and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in as close as he could, and meeting his lips with hers. Hermione's hands wound around his neck as she deepened their kiss, both of them filling it with all of the love and passion that they felt for one another. 

Amy and Holly, meanwhile, had rejoined each other, grinning at the other and then at their parents, and then Holly said, "Guess what, Ames? Assignment has been - completed." 

*** 

Now a new picture replaced the twelve-year-old photo of eighteen-year-olds Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, which was now of them at thirty years old, standing with Ginny, Harry, and of course, their twin daughters amy and Holly, standing in the Three Broomsticks, having just been remarried, and bringing their family back together. . .forever. 

**el fin**


End file.
